In the Eye of the Beholder
by fairysphinx
Summary: Sequel to An Unknown Card. Finished!Some familiar faces are back. But newfound happiness is yet again torn out of Yami and Yugi’s unsuspecting grasp. Thanks to Seashell for the excellent summary! Chapter thirteen up!
1. Adjustments

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter One: Adjustments By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  I'm back with the sequel to 'An Unknown Card.'  This one's probably isn't going to be as funny as the first one.  Well, at least this chapter, anyways.  And those who haven't read 'An Unknown Card' should read it if you want to read this one.  You might get confused.   Shoot, I ran out of things to say.  Darn.  Oh, well.  On with the chapter…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara, Y. Ktara/Yata, and Harbinger.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Yugi and Ktara sat on the swings in the park, watching the sunset.  The day had been a long one, and Yugi, tired as he was, still wanted to know one thing.  "You were dead.  How are you here right now?"  Ktara sighed.  She wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well…,we were dead.  At least I think so.  It was all black.  We were in a tunnel.  There was a light at the end of it.  As we approached, I think…an angel-or _something_-swooped down, in front of it.  He said, no.  We weren't done yet.  Then, he picked us up, and carried us back to the end, where we started.  In the Circle of Appurtenance.  We took down the wall, and walked out.  By that time, you had left.  Of course, we didn't really know a year had past until we came to a town, where we went shopping, and then came here."

All was silent.  "So, where are you going to stay, now that you're free?  I'm pretty sure that Pegasus won't want you back."

"I'm going to buy a house.  Somewhere that's not near people.  I don't want to take any chances of someone getting hurt, when the demon decides to take over me again.  I was hoping that the new body would scare him away, but it didn't.  It encouraged him more.  Looks like I'm cursed for the rest of my life."

All was silent again.  Yugi didn't know how to comfort Ktara, and Ktara just didn't know what to say.  A little while later, they went back to the Turtle Game Shop, where Yami and Yata sat at the kitchen counter, looking over their decks.

"Do you really like elves, or something?  You have every single elf card known."

"Hey, Ktara put this deck together, not me, but I'm pretty sure that she likes elves."

"Yup, I love them!"  Grandpa walked in.

"It's good to see you two smiling again.  I was really beginning to get worried."  He smiled.  'I have to admit, they do make cute couples.'  Yugi had his arms wrapped around Ktara, who stood in front of him.    Yata had her hands resting on Yami's shoulders, looking over his shoulder, as he went through the deck.  'I think I'll leave them alone.'  He walked back into the shop.  

Ktara suddenly pulled away from Yugi's embrace.  A look of surprise crossed his face.  "Sorry, boys, but we have a project to work on." 

 {Come on, Yata.}  They lifted two big bags up that they had brought with them.  The two headed up the stairs to the guest room.

That night, Yami and Yugi tried to get an idea on what they were working on, by pressing their ears to the door.  But Yata had put a sound proof curse on the room, so they couldn't find out.  ("That is so typical of her.  When you want to know something most, she hides it from you!")  They ended up falling asleep with their ears pressed to the door.  

Both woke up to their heads hitting the floor.  "Serves you right, for trying to eavesdrop!"  

/That _has_ to be Yata.  Ktara isn't so cold!/

//Yata is not cold!//

"Well, you can either argue on how cold I am, or you can come in and find out what we were working on."

"_Now_ look who's eavesdropping!"  She gave them a smug smile, and tossed her head.  

In the room, on the floor, they found what looked to be a mansion of a dollhouse.  Well, more like a castle mansion.  "_This_ is what you were working on all night?" Yugi asked.   

"Yup!" Yata said proudly.

"Why did you build a dollhouse?  And where's Ktara?"

"Here I am!"

"Where?"

"Look down!"  Ktara stood on the porch of the dollhouse.  She was three inches tall.  "Come on down!"  With that, Yata and the two boys shrank, to just above three inches.  "Now, would you like a tour of our house?"

"Your new house?!  You're going to live here?"

"Yeah.  Why not?"

"Well, what about working water, electricity, that sort of things?"  Yata shook her head.

"Yami, do you think we'd just make a _normal_ dollhouse?  This one has all of those things, and more!  Now, where should we go first?"  And so the tour proceeded, through all twelve floors.  

"This is probably bigger than Kaiba's mansion!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, knowing who made it, Aibou."  Ktara and Yata smiled.

"Thank you!"  Both girls curtsied.  

"Hey, are you four going to hibernate up there all day?  Breakfast's ready!!!!"  Grandpa called up the stairs.  Yugi and Ktara, who hadn't had dinner, rushed downstairs to large stacks of pancakes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is it just me, or did Ktara and Yata seem a bit distracted today?"  Yugi asked Yami, as he pulled off his shirt.  

"Yeah.  Something was defiantly bothering them.  And no matter how I tried, Yata wouldn't talk about it.  But I really don't think we should worry.  If it were serious, they would talk, wouldn't they?"

"I hope so."  Both boys were silent for a while.  Tomorrow was Monday.  That meant school.  "So, how do you think Ktara'll like it?"

"What, school?  I think that it would be good for Ktara.  It will give her something to do."

"If you say so, Yami."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning

A knock came on the closet door.  "Hey, 'Tara (a.n:  Yugi nicknamed Ktara ''Tara'),  wake up!!!!!!!!" Yugi called.  Ktara groggily lifted her head, took a shower, got dressed, and drove her car (a toy car) out of the small hole in the closet wall.  She quickly got out, and grew to her normal height, before opening the door.  " 'Morning, sleepyhead!"  Yugi smiled.  Ktara gave him a sharp glare, and frowned.  "Not a morning person?  Okay, I understand!"

"Silence thy tongue, boy!"  Yugi took a few steps back at the sound of her tone.  

"Are-are you feeling all right, Ktara?"

"I would feel better if you would just leave me be!"

"Geeze, sorry."  Yami sensed the hurt that filled his Aibou's heart.  

//What's wrong?//

/Something's defiantly not right with Ktara!  She-she snapped at me!/

//You're right.  Something is defiantly wrong.  Let me see if I can speak with Yata.  Maybe she knows.//

||Yata!  Hey, Yata!||

|Why do you persist to bother me, Pharaoh?!|

||Sheesh!  Sorry, Miss Grumpy!||

|I shall ignore your rude comment.  Now, leave me in peace!|

/Any luck?/

//Not even a hint.//

The two, Yugi and Ktara, ate breakfast, and caught the bus to school.  Ktara sat in the back, away from Yugi.  "Hey, Yugi, aren't you going to sit with your _girlfriend_?" Tristan teased, thinking back to when Yugi had called them each up, in turn, telling them the news.  

"Quit it!"  Yugi blushed.  "I'm just giving her some space."  He shifted uncomfortably in the hard seat.  His eyes shifted from Joey, to Bakura, to Tristan (Tea's sick.  I can't STAND her!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!).  Their stares were boring into him.  Yugi averted his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ktara's mind shifted from history to other subjects.  She blinked once, to rid her eyes of the tears that threatened to fall on her new book.  She glanced over at Yugi who seemed to be concentrating hard on the lesson.  Sighing, she started to mindlessly doodle on the paper in front of her, in which she was supposed to be taking notes.  Glancing down, Ktara realized that she was drawing a replica  of a portal.

{Yata?}

[Hmm?]

{What does this remind you of?}  Yata gasped.

[Ktara!  Why do you draw such evil?!]

{So, it's what I think it is?}

[Yes.  The Suarax Gate.]  Ktara shuddered at the name of that evil place. 

{What do you think it mean?}

[It means BIG trouble, that's for sure!]

{Oh, no!  It's not-.}  Yata cut her off.

[Don't you even dare mention his name!  You know the curse upon it!]

{I wasn't going to.  But is it him?}

[I honestly don't know.  I just know we have to be on our guard!]  Ktara broke the connection when she heard someone calling her name.  She looked up.  The history teacher stared back.

"Miss Ktara, I have been calling you name for the past fifteen minutes!  What do you have to say for yourself?!"  

"Uh…."  Ktara wasn't given time to answer.  A creepy light was emitted from the drawing on the paper.  Presently, the shapes rearranged themselves to form a type of combination, and opened.  Everyone in the classroom gasped, before a mist-like smoke filled the room.  Everyone but the immortals fainted, and they separated from their lights.

"What the heck is going on?!" Yami roared.

"I don't know!!" Yata yelled back.  She was prepared to trade insults, if it was called for.  But that never happened.  Both yamis' minds were averted from their miniature verbal fight, as bubbles enveloped both of their lights, and were sucked into the closing gate.  Then, before either could react, the gate closed.  Leaving two yamis, and a classroom of knocked out mortals.

Yami's anger took over him.  He grabbed Yata by the collar, and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there.  "What happened to them?!?!?!?!?!?!"  He yelled.  Yata struggled against his tough grip.

"I don't know!"  Yami tightened his grasp.  "Honestly I don't!  But…no, you wouldn't want to know."

"Tell me!"  He slammed her, twice as hard, against the wall.

"All right!  I know where they were taken!"

"Where?!"

"Sheesh, calm down!  They were taken to a place called…."  Yata swallowed hard.  "A place called Kontop.  One of the most evil place ever."  

"Take me there!"  Yata's face paled.  She had been planning to go there, herself, but taking the Pharaoh…that put the subject in a whole new light.  She shook her head.

"No.  No.  I shall not take you.  I must go alone."  Her answer was met by yet another blow into the wall.  "Your pathetic attempts to make me change my mind are useless.  I shan't change my mind.  I have to rescue them on my own!  I know you worry for your Yugi, but so do I!  As I worry for Ktara.  Alone I must rescue them.  Alone I must go!"

"Fool!  Yes, I am worried about my Aibou!  But he's not the only one I worry about!  Yata, I've lost you once already!  I'm not about to loose you again!  Whether you like it or not, I still love you!  And I will not let you risk your life, only to be met with certain death!"  Yami let his go his grip, and Yata slumped to the floor.  "You are taking me along.  And that's NOT a request!" He turned to look at her.  "That's an order."  His voice was dangerously low, but his eyes were filled with sorrow.  They were begging.  Begging her to take him along.

"Yes, Pharaoh," she whispered, almost inaudibly.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Ktara woke up, she was lying on a cold, hard floor, her clothes limply hanging in strips over her body.  Yugi sat some distance away, his clothes in the same condition, hugging his knees.  Something about that place sucked all of the heat out of a person's body.  Ktara inched closer to him.  "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour, I suppose."  He held quiet for a while, and turned his back on her.  That's when Ktara noticed.  The material on his back lay worse than the rest of his clothes.  She gingerly lifted one of the shreds out of the way, revealing long, red slashes, covering his whole back.  Yugi winced, as she traced one.

"Oh, Yugi!"  She right away knew where the marks had come from.  He had been whipped.  With, as it seemed, some sort of magical whip.  The wounds were deep.  No normal whip could have done it.  "We need to get something on these."

"No!"  He tried to pull away from her.

"Yes!  They'll get infected!"

"Let them!"  Ktara grew irritated.  Part of her wanted to say, 'Fine!  Die!,' yet the other half refused.  She lunged, grabbing him tightly across his chest with both arms.  Yugi grimaced as she pressed against the wounds.  Softly, Ktara started talking in a language unknown to him.  Listening to the comforting words, Yugi relented to her.  

"Now, this is going to sting a little," Ktara said, as she conjured up a healing cream.  She slowly applied it with one hand, letting Yugi squeeze the other when he felt need.

"There's no way out," Yugi muttered, resting his head on her shoulder, after the medicine was applied.  "I've checked.  We're in the middle of an abyss.  To deep to see the bottom.  An all of the doors, window, they're magically barred.  We can't get out." Ktara scooted closer to him, sharing what was left of her body heat.  "Where are we?"

"In Kontop…somewhere.  A magical realm.  It's said to be impossible to get out of here.  But we'll find a way.  We'll find a way."  Ktara's voice drifted off.  The two wrapped their arms around each other for warmth, and shuttered, as they listened to the wind outside.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, what did you think?  That was chapter one * shutters * Okay, I didn't mean to make it that…um…I can't think of the word.  But, oh well!  Oh, yeah!  In the final chapter of 'An Unknown Card, I made a mistake.  Anyone who can tell me what that mistake was gets a chibi plushie of their favorite Yu-Gi-Oh character!  So, I'll get chapter two out, asap, okay?  In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!  Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_~


	2. Trapped

**In the Eye of the Beholder**

**Chapter Two:**

**Trapped**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hello!  Urg, I totally dislike the number one.  So, I am getting this chapter up A.S.A.P.  So, here's chapter two…er, _after_ the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer**:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara and Y. Ktara/Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara] 

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Yami paced back and forth, across the floor of the Game Shop.  He couldn't stand the silence, or the pain.  He had to tell someone.  Someone.  Quietly picking up the phone, so as Yata wouldn't hear it in the next room, he randomly dialed a number.  Bakura picked up.  "Hello?"

"Bakura, it's-."

"It's who?"

"It's Yami.  I have to tell you something.  It's very important."

"Go ahead.  I'm listening.  By the sound of your voice, it probably has something to do with Yugi."

"Right on target.  Yugi-.  Yugi's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  YUGI'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Sh!  Keep it down!  You'll alert Ya-."

"Yami, what are you doing on that phone?!"

"-ta.  Too late.  * sigh *  I'm talking to Bakura."

"Well, get off.  I don't want to alert any of Yugi's friends."

"Hey, Yami, could you put me on speakerphone?"

"Sure.  * presses the speakerphone button *  You're on."

"Yata, why don't you want us alerted?"

"Because then we'll have everyone wanting to go along.  Knowing Yami, he'd relent and let them come with us, taking them into danger. Plus,  a large group in Kontop is just about the worst thing you can have."

"Well, I know you two can't go by yourselves.  So, Why don't you just have some people come.  Yaku and myself could be very helpful.  I mean, I can cook excellently, and-."

"ARE YOU SUGGESTING THAT I CAN'T COOK?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"No, no, you're a great cook, Yata!(  * many sweatdrops appear over Bakura's head *)  I was just stating some things that I could be useful in!"

"Fine, you can come!" Yata said sweetly.  "Aside from your charisma (A.N:  In case you're wondering, she said that because he gave her a compliment), the Millennium items could be useful.  But alarm any of your friends, and I'll make sure you never again see the real world!"

"Fine!  My mouth is shut to Yugi's friends!"  

"Good.  Now, Yami, we have to go shopping!  And I don't want to hear it!"  Yami swallowed a groan.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ktara moved her hand across the wall, slowly.  Yugi watched.  "Ktara, there's no use.  We can't get out.  Our only hope is if Yami and Yata come."

"Well!  I'm glad you have so much faith in me!  And for your information, we can get out.  I just have to have something to work with!"  Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Well, well, well.  Some trouble in paradise?"  Ktara turned to see a man standing in the doorway.  He was very handsome, with bluish black hair, and deep blue eyes.  A scar across his cheek only added to his handsomeness.  Yugi raised an eyebrow.  "Do you remember the day I received this scar, Ktara?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart!"  Ktara heard Yugi whisper something that sounded like, 'Well, she's very good at that!'  Apparently, the man heard as well.

'I'll deal with you later.  But for now, I must focus my attention on the girl.'  

"You _know_ Ktara, it doesn't have to be like this.  You could be in a nice, warm castle.  There could be comfy chairs, and warm food.  What do you say?  I'll offer you the same thing I offered you years ago!  What do you say?"

"What are you saying?"  The mans face showed a little surprise.

"I'm saying that I still love you."  Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh!  You flatter me.  But I'm afraid that you shouldn't say that!"

"Ktara, Ktara, it amazes me how you haven't learned me after all of these years!  I say what I feel.  And I _love_ you!"

"After all these year?  And after the horrid rejection I gave you?"  The man stepped towards her.  "You'd really take me back?"

"Ktara, I have thought of you every day since you left.  Of course I would!"  Ktara walked the rest of the short distance toward him, and leaned forward, before spitting in his face.

"I wouldn't go back to you if it meant I had to be a card for the rest of my life!"  The man growled, before pushing her back into the wall with a blast of energy.  

"My offer still stands."  He left in a huff.

Ktara turned to Yugi, who was very pale.  Swallowing hard, Yugi said, "You have a lot of explaining to do!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yata tapped her foot impatiently.  "Where are they?!"

"Relax!  Geeze, you need to calm down!  Bakura just had an, uh, errand to run." 

"Why do I not believe you?"

"I don't know!!!!"  Bakura walked up, followed by Yaku, and two people in robes.

"And who are they?"

"Just a couple of our friends."

"I said-."

"_We_ said that we wouldn't tell any of _Yugi's_ friends.  We never said anything about _our_ friends!"  Yata growled.

"You never answered my question.  Who are they?"  Bakura smirked.  

"Hi.  Remember me?" the first one said.  Peeling off his hood, Malik smiled at the overly stressed yami.  Yata smiled.  "You're not going to try to turn us into sushi this time, are you?"  This time, she laughed.

"You remember that?  No, that was Ktara.  The demon lives within her, not me.  And if you're Malik, then the other must be…."

"Yaro!  And _I'm_ the one that she tried to turn into sushi!"

"Yeah, with _my_ body!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO KTARA TRIED TO TURN INTO SUSHI, SO STOP FIGHTING!!!!!!!!!!"

"Geeze, calm down."  Yata crossed her arms.

"Can we get going now?"

"Fine.  Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh, how should I start?" Ktara said.  "Oh, yes.  That was Demark.  Before I met you-probably in some of the years I was with Pegasus.  Yes, that's it.  When I was with Pegasus.  Well, he's kind of like a wanderer, like I was when I was a card.  Anyhow, one night, he happened to peak in my bedroom, and just had this deep longing to be with me.  So, he teleported me to his castle.  Well, you can imagine my surprise when I woke up!  I was in a bed in a castle, with some guy I didn't know!  All I could really do was panic, since I was only, what, seven, eight?  Well, he was a real romantic, and said all of the right things, and all of the right actions to charm even Yata!  But, I was the kind of kid that didn't like being held captive.  I felt like Andromeda (**Andromeda**- in Greek myth, princess of Ethiopia; daughter of Cepheus and Cassiopeia. Poseidon, angered by her mother's claim that her beauty outshone that of the nereids, sent a sea monster that could be appeased only by her sacrifice. She was rescued by Perseus, who slew the monster and married her. Andromeda and her parents became constellations (I do not own this definition)), being dragged to the one that loved her, by force.  That's the way it was every night.  He brought me to his castle, and tried to make me his.  But, there was something that forebode me from falling for it.  And I'm really glad. 

"Daren ended up one of those people that got drunk.  Except he got drunk on something called _samatch_, a liquid that comes from the root of the porcupine bush.  And he ended up abusing me, when I resisted falling for him.  He was worse that Yata ever was.  And back then, Yata still abused me, as well.  

"Thankfully, when I was turned into a card, he stopped.  He couldn't find me.  No doubt that he's working with, um, the evil lord who brought us here, was because the evil lord promised him if he helped him do whatever it is he's planning, then I would be his to do whatever he liked with.  Unfortunately for me."  Ktara paused for a breath.  That's when she really noticed Yugi's face.  It was enraged.  Ever since she had mentioned Daren beating her (and just for the record, before that, when she was stating all of the wonderful things about Daren, his face was **_VERY_** jealous).  Silently, she slipped into his arms, trying desperately to reassure him that it wasn't anything to worry about.  

fairysphinx:  I know, there wasn't much action in here, but it'll get better.  I'm working on about three thousand stories.  Okay, major hyperbole.  I'm only working on ten (minus the two that I finished, eight), although I will only post two of the ones I'm working on.  So, sorry about that!  I'll be in and out of this fic, so don't worry if I don't update for a while.  And so far, no one has guessed the mistake I was focusing on, although, I've had a few nice guesses.  Here's a hint:  there's two pieces to it.  One is in the beginning, and the other in the end.  I suggest reading to text _carefully_.  Well, I need some sleep!  TTFN (F.Y.I:  that means, 'Ta ta for now')!


	3. Good or Evil?

In the Eye Of the Beholder

**Chapter Three:**

**Good or Evil?**

**By:  fairysphinx**

fairysphinx:  Hello!  Thanks to all of you reviewers!  * sniff, sniff *  So sweet!  Anyhow, nice guesses, but I haven't had anyone hit the mistake I was aiming for.  But, anyone who guesses gets a plushie.  Hey, if you want a plushie, just review!  I'm not too picky!  Another hint:  it's not a spelling error.  It's more like I said one thing, and then turned around and contradicted what I said.  That help any?

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara and Y. Ktara/Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara] 

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Yugi had fallen asleep.  Ktara looked at his sleeping form, and was filled with sorrow.  He was so peaceful, but in much more danger than he could ever comprehend.  She shook her head.  "No.  There's no turning back for me.  Not now, not ever.  And there shouldn't have been any turning back, after my death.  There shouldn't have been.  But, what was that guy thinking?!  It would have been better if I was dead!  If I never came back!  At least then Yugi wouldn't be in this position, and he could live a normal life, without being kidnapped!  No, it would have been better if I had never been born!"  Unnoticed, a card slipped out of her pocket.

"Well, if it isn't the captive.  I thought you'd _never_ be caught.  No, there's something more behind this.  You are a free spirit.  Nothing could capture you, without the use of magic."  An old woman stood in the doorway.

"What do you want, Manra?"  Manra was one of Daren's servants.

"The owner of the castle wants to speak with you!"

"If he want's to speak with me, he can come here!"

"Well, don't be surprised if your little friend over there doesn't breath tomorrow morning!"

"Leave Yugi out of this!  And if it means tampering with other people's lives, then I will go to him!"  Manra led the way out of the cell, and into a room, dark, black.  A black fire burned in the fireplace.  "What do you want?!"

"You're not keeping up your end of the bargain.  I've been doing mine-to the best of my abilities-but you haven't even been trying."

"You call that not trying?  I'm busting myself to the bone trying to do it, and you say that's not enough?  Well, you haven't been keeping _your_ end, either, Mr.  All-High-And-Mighty!"

The man, invisible in the dim light, growled, before dismissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Yugi woke up to Ktara, humming lightly.  "Have you slept?"

"No," she said coldly.

"Geeze, lighten up!"  Ktara gave him a 'leave-me-alone-before-I-blast-your-head-off' look.  She continued what she was doing.  A moment later, the door opened, and Daren walked in.  

"If you're asking, the answer is no," Ktara said, without looking up.

"For your information, I am here to inflict your punishment, for resisting the lord's orders."  He pulled out a whip.  Ktara faced him, but, to her surprise, he turned toward Yugi.  This worried her.  The whip had poison-injecting spikes all over it.  Yugi, not having a life like hers, wasn't immune to it.

Daren raised the whip, and brought it down.  Yugi shut his eyes, expecting the pain at any moment.  It never came.  Opening his eyes, he saw the whip, stuck in the flesh of Ktara's left shoulder.  She kept muttering things in different languages.  Daren was frowning.

"Fine, if you want the punishment, you shall have it!"  He raised the whip, pulling it sharply out of her skin, and brought it down again and again.  Ktara's words became slurred and her breaths, choppy.  Her wounds were spilling blood.  Once more, the whip was raised and let down, but it never reached Ktara.  She opened her blood-crusted eyes.  The whip was wrapped around a purple staff.  

Before Daren could figure out what was going on, he was hit with a blast, and thrown out of the prison, which closed up.

Ktara and Yugi looked at the savior.  The Dark Magician stood in their wakes (A.N:  Remember the card that fell out of her pocket?).  Ktara felt faint.  Even for her state of immunity, the amount of poison release in her body was an awful lot.  Too much to protect against.  She fainted.  Yugi caught her before she hit the ground.

The Dark Magician stepped forward, brushing a wisp of hair out of the girl's face.  He then turned to Yugi, who stood, dumbfounded.  "Yugi.  Get her deck, and find me Soul of the Pure."  Yugi did as he was told, and handed it to the Magician.  "Soul of the Pure!  Your master calls your assistance!"  His clear voice rang through the cell.  The card materialized beside him.  

She looked at the bloody girl.  "I see, I see," she murmured to herself.  She quickly said:  "Recovery!  2000 life points!" before disappearing.  Ktara groaned, and sat up.

"Dark!  How did you get here?"

"I sensed that you would need me, so, as you went out of the prison, I slipped out of your pocket.  The rest you did.  You summoned me to this realm.  I am always glad to help you."

"Are you going to leave?"

"Sadly, I have to.  But, I will leave a protector for you, one from each deck.  Yugi, pull out the Black Luster Soldier."  Yugi thumbed through his deck.  "Now, call him.  All you have to do is say his name, and that you request his assistance."  Yugi cleared his throat.

"Black Luster Soldier!  I request your assistance!"  A moment, and then, out of nowhere, the Black Luster Soldier appeared, leaving his card blank.

"I am here, Master Yugi."

"Black, I need you to look after the little ones for me.  You will be joined shortly with another.  Ktara, I leave it to you to decide who you want to protect you.  Goodbye.  I shall check up on you."  And he was gone.

"Well, go ahead!" Black said, impatiently.

Let's see....  Kaminarikozou;  Yamatano Dragon Scroll;  Blue Eyes White Dragon;  Celtic Guardian;  Dark Magician is occupied;  Ancient Elf;  Dark Magician Girl;  Dark Elf;  Harpie Lady;  Water Magician;  Dunames Dark Witch;  Maiden of the Moon;  Lady of Faith;  Gemini Elf;  Axe Raider;  Water Omotics;  Castle of Dark Magic;  Silver Fang;  Gaia the Fierce Knight;  Neo the Magic Swordsman;  Waterdragon Fairy;  Mystical Elf;  Dragon Human;  Fairy of the Fountain;  Jurai Gumo.  I don't know which one to choose!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  (A.N:  Could you please help her out?  Vote for whichever card you think she should choose!!!!!!!!!  Oh! And I left the magic cards out on purpose.)

Black and Yugi sighed.  This was going to be a _long_ day. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So, this is that lace you were talking about?  Doesn't look so bad to me!"  Yaku grunted in disapproval.

"Haven't you heard the saying beauty is only skin deep?"  Yata's eyes pierced like knives.  The beautiful forests and flowers, lakes and mountains rippled.  Forests became wastelands.  Flowers became volcanic holes (holes where magma/lava shoots out of the earth, and emits wretched smells).  Lakes became polluted swamps.  Mountains, though, were still mountains.

"Wha-what happened?" Ryou said, growing a bit scared.

"What you saw is what your heart desired to see.  Not what was really there.  But, come.  No time to waste.  We must go."  The group headed off, walking two abroad.  Unbeknownst to them, however, they were being watched, through a dark ball.

"Heh, heh, heh.  You think that you're presence has been undetected.  But, your plan was a bit off, Yami-Girl.  Well, I think that I'll have some fun with you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Malik shivered.  Something didn't seem right.  Yata looked back.  

"If you're cold, I can materialize a coat for you."

"No.  It's not that.  Something isn't right about this place."

"What, skeletons in coffins are odd?"  Bakura and Malik turned scarlet.  They had passed through a tunnel, in which were two coffin-like boxes.  The two had been playing around, and the boxes had popped open, releasing skeletons, which toppled on them.  Bakura and Malik had run around, screaming like little girls, trying to get the hitchhikers off.

"I don't know what it is.  I just don't-."  The ground shook.  Suddenly, there was an overly large deck standing at one end of an overly large dueling arena.  Yata had a dangerous look on her face.

"Fine, Daren!  We'll play this game _your_ way!"  She muttered something, and they were no longer in that world.  They were now in the Shadow realm.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Sorry it took so long to get this out!  Gomen Nasai!  I've been busy with lots of homework and projects.  Oh well.  And I had to have a little help of 'Ktara/Yata's' deck.  Sorry, sorry!  Anyhow, please don't forget to vote for which card you think Ktara should choose as her protector.  And don't forget to R & R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  See you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!      


	4. Where There's a Will

In the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter Four:**

**Where There's a Will….**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hello, everybody!  Sorry for the delay, but chapter four is finally on it's way!  We also have a winner!  Someone guessed my error!  Congrates, Seashell!  You won a chibi plushie of your fave Yu-Gi-Oh character!  Just name it!  My mistake was this:  in the beginning of the last chapter, I said that the yamis couldn't enter their soul rooms.  But in the end, I said Yami was in his soul room.  Get it?  But thanks for the mistakes pointed out by my reviewers!  Now, on with the story…er, _after_ the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I _do_ own Ktara and Y. Ktara/Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara] 

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Darkness engulfed the small group.  They were standing on a bluish black platform.  But one could hardly tell.  It blended in with the air in a perfect manner.  "Where are we?" breathed Yaro.  As if to answer his question, a small light shimmered, and the Lava Battle Guard passed them, talking cheerfully to the Swamp Battle Guard.  "The Shadow Realm?  Why would we be here?"  Yata shot him an annoyed look.

"To recruit our team."  All looked at her as if she had three heads.

"Our team?"

"Yes.  I'll explain it to you later."  As if on cue, the Dark Magician appeared in front of them.  "Hello, Dark.  I've been waiting."

"I know, Mistress Yata.  But, I was aiding the little ones."  A light lit on both of the yamis' faces.

"They're alive?  Are they all right?"

"Yes, Pharaoh.  They are alive.  However, they are suffering greatly.  You must hurry if you ever want to see them alive again."  Yata was scowling.

"Then, we can't let up for this low life.  I swear, if he does anything to them, I'll rip him to shreds!"  The five boys slowly backed away from the angered girl.  Malik gulped.  

"What exactly is our team supposed to consist of?" he asked the purple magician.

"Five monsters.  And you six."  He stared off into the blackness that surrounded them.  "You have to choose."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ktara was startled when a card fell out of her deck and onto the floor in front of her (^_^  The card that was voted for!).  She looked at the picture and smiled.  "Dark Magician Girl!  I request your assistance!"  A light glowed in the middle of the floor.  As it cleared, a girl with golden hair, in a short dress appeared.  She knelt before her mistress.  "Mistress Ktara," she said in a bell-like voice, "I am at your beck and call."  A smile spread on Ktara's face.

"Nice to see you again," she said, quietly observing the faces of the two boys in the corner.  Yugi was somewhat blushing, not used to seeing clothes so small (aside from Mai), and Black was scowling.

"Why the sour look?" the young magician asked him, taunting him.  Black grumbled something incomprehensible.  He apparently didn't like the fact that the Dark Magician Girl was summoned.  

"Why did you have to summon Kendra?" he asked miserably, skulking off into the darkest corner of the room.

Black's sadness seemed contagious.  Kendra ( Dark Magician Girl) seemed to loose her spice, and sat staring out of a window.  Yugi curled into a ball, and tried to sleep.  Ktara just sat, in her own little unreachable world.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yata looked proudly at the recruits.  Jurai Gumo (Silas), Dark Elf (Kali), Mystical Elf (Misty), Neo the Magic Swordsman (Neo), and Dark Magician (Dark) stood before them, all prepared to march into battle.  

"So," Yaku said, "We are prepared to face Daren." 

"It should be fairly easy," Dark thought.  Daren had always been a rotten duelist, and in his bones he could feel that that hadn't changed.  He might be a little smarter, but still very bad.

"We should leave now.  We have to save Yugi and Ktara," Yami stated.  They all nodded.  Yata and Yami would call to Dark.  Yaku would call to Silas.  Bakura would call to Misty.  Yaro would call to Kali, and Malik would call to Neo (a/n:  to 'call' means to order the monster).  

Everyone climbed onto the bluish black disk that they had arrived on, and were transported back to Kontop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ktara opened her eyes and shivered.  Her clothes, which still laid in shreds across her, were soaked in blood and sweat.  As she looked up, she saw her surroundings.  No longer was she in the cold room, but she and Yugi were in a sort of pool room.  The two guardians were nowhere to be seen.

"Yugi?" she whispered.  He turned around to look at her, sunken in eyes.  He seemed to be shrinking, little by little, it was so slow that one could hardly notice it.  But he was definatly getting shorter.

Tears brimmed Ktara's eyes, as she looked at the only person, aside from Yata, who had ever meant anything to her.  Neither he nor his face said so, but she knew.  She knew he wanted to get far from her.  Hurt and anger clouded his mind from seeing much of anything.

'Why,' she thought, 'did I ever agree to this? Why was I such an idiot?  Oh, Yugi!  If only you could read minds…or hearts.  You'd understand.  But….'  She glanced at him.  Yugi had turned his back to her again.  'I have to get you out of here before I loose you for good.'  Her beautiful brown eyes clouded.  'No, I've already lost you.  I've lost my chance with you.  So, I'll rephrase that.  I have to get you out of here before you loosed the chance at a wonderful life…with some other girl, much more deserving than I.'  A thought crossed her mind.  "Even if it kills me."  

Yugi turned as her heard Ktara say something.  "What?"  She quickly covered her mouth, realizing that the final part she had spoken out loud.  

"N-nothing.  Nothing." She looked away from the violet eyes, which bore into her.  Those same eyes which she had come to love so deeply, along with the boy they belonged to.  

'But it's over,' she said to herself one last time.  'He and I just aren't meant to be.  Or this never would have happened.  I'm sorry, Yugi, for wasting your time.'  She huddled into a corner, hugging her arms to her chest, and did her best to sleep, wondering where she was, along with the whereabouts of her guardians.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daren was waiting smugly for them as they landed back onto Kontop.  But his smile faded as he saw the Monsters that had accompanied them.  But he was proud.  He wouldn't admit it, but he knew his downfall was on the horizon.  "I've been waiting," he said smugly, bringing out his monsters-Green Phantom King, Dark Grey, Dark King of the Abyss, Petite Angel, and Petite Dragon.  "Begin!" he yelled, switching all of his monsters to defense.  Without even trying, they were defeated.  As Dark had said, it would be easy.  And it was.

They looked ahead, as they approached the large castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She looked.  The door silently opened.  A little voice told her to follow.  Ktara silently stood up, and went as a wind pushed her.  Up a long winding staircase, up past one floor after the next, up to the tip-top room in the highest tower.  And there, she was engulfed.  A soft fuzzy feeling entered her.  The pain and helplessness was gone.  No more doubts and worries.  It was just her and the light.

But then, it stopped.  The pain was back, but the light still was fastened deep in her heart.  On a stool, she saw a book, much like the one Yugi and Yami had read, giving her and Yata a permanent body.  Actually, it was exactly the same.  'I remember,' Ktara thought.  'I remember seeing a spell.  Sacrifice one to save another.'  Her eyes brightened.  This was it!  _This_ was how she was to save Yugi!  Ktara grabbed the overly large book, sat down, and began to flip through the pages, until she found the one she wanted.  "No more shall you control me.  You can't break our contact, because I didn't break it!  Looks like I win, Gerzone!"

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

fairysphinx:  Well?  How was it?  Did you like it?  Please review and tell me!  And sorry for waiting so long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Goodbye, My Sweet Ktara!

In the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter Five:**

**Goodbye, My Sweet Ktara!**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  I am sososososososososososososososososososo sorry for the slow updates!  First it was school, then it was Writer's Blocks!  But, I'm back writing!  And I hope I can get some story chapters done before I get another!  * looks at list and checks off apology *  Okay, next, I present a Yami Bakura plushie to seashell * hands seashell the plushie *.  And to SnowTiger, this is **NOT** going to be a short story.  Sure, it probably won't be as long as _An Unknown Card_, but it's still going to be long.  Um, I think that's all that I wanted to cover.  So, please read and enjoy!  Oh!  And please review!  Thanks!  ^_~

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I _do_ own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

"I'm beginning to worry for the young ones," Kendra, the Dark Magician Girl, asked Black.  "We've been here a long time."  Black grunted at her.  "I am!  And you should be, too!  There's no telling what those evil men will do to them!"

"Will you just knock it off?!  Those two have sensors on them, that would tell us if anything was wrong!"  The cards were quiet for a while, before Kendra spoke up.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To see Angelo."

"Who?"

"_You_ know!  _Angelo_!"  Kendra looked at the Black Luster Soldier in confusion for a moment, before a light flickered in her eyes.

"Oh!  Him!  Now I get it!"  It became quiet once again on the disk that they were riding.  Black looked over at the girl, slightly red in the heat.  Her blue eyes were looking up at the sky expectantly.  The wind ruffled her golden hair under her pointed blue hat.  She seemed to sparkle.  

Kendra, feeling Black's eyes upon her, turned her sights on him.  "What?" she asked.  Black shook his head clear of any emotions that had clouded his head.

"Nothing," he said, grumpily, turning his back to her.  "So, how do you like your new deck?  Although I would have thought you'd go for a stronger duelist!  That girl is weak!  She probably couldn't even beat a beginner!"  Fire licked at the pupils of Kendra's eyes.

"This time," she said quietly,  "You've got too far!  You have done nothing nice ever since that day!  You have been an all out jerk to me, to other cards!  That was bad enough!  But to insult my beloved duelist as well?!?!  That's just too far, Black! Too far!  I may be by far weaker than you, but, I don't care!  Ktara has been nothing but kind to all of us in her deck!  She's even joined us before!  She knows what it's like to be a card, and she respects us!  So what if she's not a top-ranked duelist like Yugi, or, Joey, or Kaiba!  But she's kind and considerate!  She cares for us!  And that's more than I can say for most duelists!  So you just **BACK OFF**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  Rage blazed inside of Kendra.  And Black could feel it.  But, he, too, was full of rage.

"If your Ktara is so kind hearted, then why is she and her yami breaking my masters' hearts?!?!  They were so completely in love with them, and they thought that the feeling was mutual!  But then those girls took all of the feelings that they had achieved, and ripped it to shreds!  What do you say to that?!?!?!  Hm?!?!?!"  Kendra's face had fallen.  She turned her face away from the angered soldier.

"Like you would understand!  Nobody would, who doesn't have such a deep connection to Ktara and Yata as us cards do.  All of the cards in her deck!"

"Try me!"

"No, thank you."

"Why not?"

"Because…."

"They don't have reasons for their actions!  Just for no reason, they up and left Yugi and Yami, leaving them heartbroken!"

"It's not like that!"

"Really?  Huh.  Looks like the monster doesn't fall far from the duelist, doesn't it?"

"That has nothing to do with this, and you know it!"

"Oh, do I?  Tell me, Kendra, why _did_ you leave me, hm?  Why?  Or, don't you have a reason, like your pathetic masters?"

"Just- just stop it!" she cried, covering her ears and falling to her knees. "Just stop it!" Black pulled her back up, holding tightly onto her upper arms, and shaking her back and forth.

"I don't care what it takes, Kendra!" He said, looking deeply into her eyes.  "I want answers, and I intend to get them!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And, how do you plan to storm the castle?" Yaro asked.  I bet it's crawling with soldiers and defenses!"  Yata snorted.

"Defenses?  Here?  That's a joke!  You have **GOT** to be kidding me!  The lord of this realm is power hungry, yes, but he is his own defense!"  * all sweatdrops *

"And we're supposed to defeat him how?"

"Be optimistic, Malik, not pessimistic!"  The group was standing not far from the dark castle.  The five monsters were with them- Jurai Gumo (Silas), Dark Elf (Kali), Mystical Elf (Misty), Neo the Magic Swordsman (Neo), and Dark Magician (Dark).  They stood alert, in case of a trap, or an ambush.  "We're going to enter from an underground passage that I found when I accidentally visited here before."  Everyone looked at her as if she had three heads.

"You actually came here before?"

"What?!  I got lost!"  Yata turned from the group, to cover up her embarrassment.  She cleared her throat.  "Anyhow, follow me.  It should be around here somewhere."

an hour later

"I thought you knew where it was!" Yaku said, becoming irritated.

"Well, I did!  But, heh, that was a long time ago.  Nearly, eight years?"  * all but Yata facefault *

'Why us?!'  Yami thought.

'Why did I even think of coming?!' Yaku and Bakura thought together.

'Uh, maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Yaro and Malik thought.

'Oh, Ra!  Please show me the way to the hidden passage!' Yata thought.  Yami sighed and leaned against a wall of the castle.  The wall, however, gave way, and Yami was thrown back into a hole, pitch black, close to a twenty-foot drop.

"Thank you!" Yata called out.

After tethering a rope to a tree, the rest of the group climbed down into the darkness.  Yami was lying on his back, knocked out.  "* sigh *  WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!?!  Where's the fire?!?!  Oh.   It's you, Yata."  He scowled.

"Quit day dreaming, and get your head out of the clouds!  Come on!  Let's go!  We have to get to Yugi and Ktara!"  Yami grumbled as Bakura and Malik helped him up.  "We have lots of ground to cover.  Let's get moving."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ktara looked at the page.  It was smudged and faded, and hard to make out.  This was the page she needed to save Yugi.  "No matter what, I have to make this out.  For Yugi's sake.  I'd better get started."  She was no longer in the tower.  It was just a tower in her soul room.  Nothing more.

The next hours were brutal.  The light failed, and she had to work by the light of a firefly, in which she had found in her pocket.  Many times, she had to replace the ink, and the pen, as well.  The guardians were gone.  She hadn't the slightest idea where to.  But she kept working.

Much of the incantation was in many strange languages, and that added extra time to translate it.  Sweat and dirt covered her face and skin.  Her fingers were splotched with the ink, blue, black, and the red of her blood from where the quill pricked her skin.  But Ktara wouldn't quit.  She kept working, through night, and into the early morning, doing her best not to disturb the sleeping boy near her.

Many times, she had stopped, quill in mid word, as she heard Yugi turn in his sleep, afraid he might wake up.  Sweet Yugi, dreaming of better times, times with his friends, old and new, times where he could feel safe going to school, not afraid of being abducted into some evil world, with a girl that used to be called his girlfriend, who now he hatred, distrusted.  He had every right to hate her.  She didn't blame him…not in the slightest.  It was her own fault, not his.  And she deserved the treatment.  

"Oh, Yugi," she whispered, in a voice so small, that you could hear a pin drop over it.  "If only you knew."  She smiled, thinking of the times they had shared.  Of the first time he had played Harbinger.  Of the journey to find all of the Millennium Items.  "I'll miss you, dear, sweet Yugi."  With a flip of her hair, Ktara continued with the laborious translating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fighting as usual?"  The two guardians looked up as they heard a voice.  "Just as I thought.  You're looking ravishing, as usual, Kendra."

"Thank you, Angelo," Kendra said to the angel standing in front of them.  Angelo, as the cards called the Shining Angel, was emitting a small glow from his body.  He looked from face to face.  Black's was hard, yet disgruntled.  Kendra's was relieved at the distraction.

"Angelo.  I know it was you.  Why did you do it?"  The angel looked at Black, surprised.

"Why did I do what?"

"Don't hand me that!  I know it was you!"

"Why don't you tell me what I did?"

"You're the one that saved that measly human Ktara, and her yami, Yata!"

"Yes, that was I.  And I did it because they had an important duty to do before they entered into the world of the dead."

"And what would _that_ be?"  Black was annoying Kendra.

"Beep beep!  Beep beep!  Beep beep!"

"What the-."

"It's Ktara's alarm!  Something's happened to Ktara!"  Kendra said, panicking.  "I _knew_ we shouldn't have left them alone!  I knew it!"  Without waiting for Black, Kendra sped back to the castle, Black following reluctantly.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hurry!  The cell that they are being held captive in is this way!" Dark exclaimed.  Something bad had happened in there.  He could just feel it.  Darkness loomed over the cell, where the two lights were being held captive.

As they had entered the castle, Bakura and Malik and Yami had tripped an alarm (Yata:  -_-U  Typical.  Just so typical), and now all of the workers of the castle were after them.  For close to a fourth of an hour, they had been chased all through the twisted mazes of the castle, finding dead ends, and traps before finding the best route.  And then, they were so worn out that they had to recall most of the monsters, save for Dark and Kali, the Dark Elf.

"I see it!"  Kali yelled back to the group.  She had scouted ahead, taking note of traps so that no one would fall into them.  "Five hundred yards!  Hurry now!  Once inside, we will be safe from all harm!  Hurry!"

Turning the corner, the rest of the group saw the cell as well.  However, they weren't sure how to get across.  There was at least a hundred foot jump to the center of an abyss, and you couldn't see the bottom of it.  "Oh, great!  How are we going to cross?  And they're gaining on us!"  Yata rolled her eyes at the boys, who were looking rather frightened.  

"You are apparently oblivious to the fact that **I KNOW HOW TO TELEPORT PEOPLE FROM ONE PLACE TO THE NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"  (All:  O_OUUUUUUUU)  "Okay, form a chain.  As long as you are all touching me in some way, directly or indirectly, we can teleport to the other side.  Now, hurry!"  Once the chain was formed, Yata murmured something, and they were in a black vortex.  They soon emerged in the cell.  Dark and Kali immediately put a spell on the door, to hold off anyone trying to enter.

The group looked around the cell.  It was rather large, full of dark corners.  Near the door, they spotted a dried red substance on the floor, concluded to be blood.  "Where are they?" Yami said in alarm.  He scanned the area.  There was nothing but darkness.  But, was there?

"I feel an exertion of power," Dark stated.  "Ktara might have formed a bubble around them, to confuse the Dark Lord for a while.  She covered her tracks well, though.  I can just barely sense the two.  What about you two?"

"Near the back."

"In the far left corner."

"Thanks."  As they neared the far back corner of the cell, Dark felt the power of the two lights increase.  

'Weird.  Even though we're close to their position, their power levels shouldn't have gone up this much.  Something's definatly wrong.'  And it was.  All of the sudden, there was a flash of light, and Yugi appeared on the floor, fast asleep.  However, he stirred as the workers of the castle began to push against the door.

"Yugi!"  Yami ran to his aibou and embraced him.  Yugi just looked around, confused.

"Where did you all came from?" he asked, still tired.

"Earth, same as you."  Yugi rolled his eyes at Yata's answer.  "Where's Ktara?"  Yugi just stared at her.  

"I haven't seen her since I fell asleep."  He put his hand on the floor, but immediately pulled it back up.  "What the-."  He looked at his palm.  It was covered in a substance.  A red substance.

"Oh, no," Dark muttered.  His eyes gleamed in the weak light.  "Yata-."  But it was Malik who reached him first.  His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth.  One by one, the group formed around Dark, and the scene before him.  They watched, in pity and horror, as Yata walked forward.  She slowly made her way to the front of the group, and stopped.  A small scream escaped her lips.  Ktara lay face down, brown hair scattered around her head, in a pool of her own blood.

"Ktara."  That was the only word that escaped her lips before she burst out crying, and threw herself into Yami's arms.  "My Ktara, my Light!  Why have you left me?"

"A good question, indeed!"  Even after all of the barricades that Dark and Kali had put up, the door to the cell burst wide open.  In the frame stood a tall and bulky figure, in purple robes and a black cape.  He had green skin, and purple hair.  "She left.  She may have held up to her end of the deal, little Yata, but she left before I could use her for what I needed."  Yata looked up from Yami's shoulder, and, with hatred in her eyes, said:

"What do you care?  You may have lost her, but you've succeeded in ripping us apart from everything that we ever held dear!  What do you care?!"  The figure took a few steps closer.

"Oh, she may have been the key to world domination.  But, now that she's gone, guess what?"

"I despise your mind games."  The figure just smirked.

"I no longer have use of the little one, now that Ktara's gone!  Say goodbye, little Yugi!"  There was no time to react.  The figure shot a beam out of his fingers, headed directly to Yugi.  They all watched in horror, as it neared, unable to do a thing.  The figure's eyes widened.  "What-."  The beam had been absorbed.  Yugi was being protected.

"So that's what it was," Yata said quietly.

"What do you mean, Yata?" Malik and Bakura asked.

"Ktara killed herself.  Not really to get out of the pain and suffering.  To-.  To save him."  Yata looked off into the air.  Then, her eyes became dangerous.  "And you know what, Gerzone?  Ktara's gone now.  Yugi's protected.  And I know the others can pretty much fend for themselves.  And you know what that means?  I am no longer under your control, Dark Lord of Kontop!"  The Sienen (??spell check??) Eye glowed on her forehead, and she placed her hand out in front of her.  "Feel the wrath of an ancient spirit, Gerzone!  Go to Hell!!!!!!!!!!"  She shot a blast out of her palm to the figure, who tried to escape, however, was overcome by the power.  He disintegrated in the blast.

Everyone stood behind her, wide-eyed.  They were all speechless.  Yata fell to her knees, exhausted, next to Yugi, who had shrunk to the size he was when he first met Ktara, as his Yami had done.  "You destroyed our lives, Gerzone.  Mine and Ktara's.  It was time you ate what you dished out."  She began to shake in silent sobs, as the ceiling opened, and the two guardians, along with Angelo, entered.  Dark turned on them.

"You were supposed to be watching them!  Making sure that they were safe!  And now look!"  He pointed at Ktara, at Yata, one covered in blood, the other crying furiously.  "Where were you?!?!"  Kendra hung her head.  Black looked away.  Only Angelo stood confidently in front of him.

"Excuse them, Dark.  They had good intentions."

"Really?  And what would those be?"

"To get me.  For the reason I saved Ktara and Yata from dying.  And I'm the only one who can tell about the actions of the two…since one of the two is dead, and the other is in uncontrollable crying."  The room quieted down, as Angelo, the Shining Angel, began his story.

"Everyone knows that Ktara and Yata have secrets.  Over ten lifetimes you couldn't learn them all.  But Ktara's best kept secret is the fact that she is a key.   Pretty ironic, since she is the owner of the Millennium Key.  Anyhow, she is the key to an awesome power, that is said to rival that of the Egyptian gods.  Few know about this.  But, apparently, Gerzone, the figure that you just saw, knew.  He is one the most powerful forces…but still no match for the Millennium Items.

"Knowing that he couldn't get the awesome power himself, he talked to Ktara and Yata.  In exchange for the lives of their friends and loved ones, they would act as if they no longer loved Yami and Yugi.  They would be cold, and heartless beasts.  Then, Gerzone kidnapped Ktara.  To ensure her cooperation with him, he also kidnapped Yugi.  If she resisted him in the slightest, Yugi would be beaten.  And, she couldn't bear that.

"And, it appears that she got tired of the suffering of little Yugi, and the way he was using her, for she preformed a protection spell.  She sacrificed herself, to keep Yugi protected, no matter what.  However, that wasn't in the plan.  I had saved the two, so that they could abolish this force, so that it could never be used for evil.  Unfortunately, our only key to it is Ktara…and she's dead.  But, others set on having that power for themselves _will_ find a way in.  So, we must get her back…even if it isn't for good.  Somehow…."  Angelo finished his speech.  Yata was stifling her sobs.  But now, it was Yugi's turn to cry.

"But I thought," he whispered to himself.  The last words that anyone had said to her- the last real sentence-was his own.

Flashback

"Yugi?"

"What is it?"

"Our guardians are gone."

"Oh, sure, they up and leave!  I'm sure that Black has a reasonable excuse.  But I'm not sure about Kendra.  She's your monster, and that means that she has to be like you-heartless and cruel!  For everyone knows that the monsters take on aspects of their duelist!"

End Flashback

"The last words that she heard were full of hatred.  And she'll never know-." Yugi closed his mouth, choking back sobs.  What had he done?  "I never even got to say goodbye.  And she'll never know-."  Salty tears spilled down his cheeks.  "Oh, Ktara!  Ktara!  My Ktara!"  Angelo shook his head, pitying the poor boy.

"Now is no time for grieving.  We _have_ to find a way to bring her back…even if it's for a day.  We have to get the gates opened, and abolish that power!"  Yugi rubbed his arm across his eyes, and nodded.  He looked back at Ktara's body, being carefully preserved in a special coffin by Dark and Kali.  He looked from one pair of red eyes to the next, and back to the coffin as it was sent to a safe place.  As everyone filed out the door, himself  last in line, Yugi turned back to the place Ktara's body had once been, before being sent to the safe haven.

"Goodbye, my sweet Ktara."

END OF CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  So sorry for that, but this chapter is getting very long, and my hand is practically dead!  …and besides, it sounded like a good place to stop.  Anyhow, I really hoped you enjoyed this story.  And please, in the name of Ra, please review!  Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to be putting up a new Yu-Gi-Oh story, if anyone's interested.  It won't be as good as this one, but it's pretty good.  It will be called, 'Sea Dahlia,' so check that out, please.  Well, it's late, and I need to be signing out.  Ja ne!


	6. Off to See Egypt

In the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter Six:**

**Off to See Egypt**

By:  fairysphinx 

fairysphinx:  Hi!  I'm back with the next chapter!  I really hope you enjoy this!  Heh.  Kind of left you hanging last chapter, didn't I?  Sorry about that, it was just getting too long.  Anyhow, enjoy this chapter, and please review!  I love to read them!  Thanks!  And I'm going to try to update this story every weekend on Saturday, okay?

**Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I do own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

//Yami talking to Yugi//

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Yugi turned over in the makeshift bed.  It was very late when they returned to Domino, so the four other boys stayed the night at his house.  He had given up his bed, and slept on a cot.  The morning was peaceful.  Like nothing could go wrong in the world….  He groaned.  "Ktara!"  For an instant-just an instant- he had been able to forget the pain that surged through his entire body.  If only….

He got up from the room, and went down the stairs.  It was before dawn, and his grandpa was still asleep.  Even the birds weren't up.  Yugi took a glass from the cupboard, and began to rummage through the refrigerator for something to drown his sorrows with.  //You know, it's really good that your grandpa doesn't keep beer, or wine.//

/I wasn't looking for alcohol, Yami./

//Then what are you aiming for?//  Yugi seemed to cheer up as soon as he pulled out a bottle of pop.  //O_OU  Pop?//

/Yup!  When I drink pop, I forget everything!/

//For that, you could drink coffee.//

/Coffee tastes terrible./

//Suit yourself.//

/Care to join me?/

//Why do I have to drown my sorrows?  Yata's still alive!//

/Don't rub it in./

//Didn't mean to.  Sorry.//

/No reason to apologize.  I'm going to drown my sorrows now./

//Okay, little one.//  Yami went back to sleep, as Yugi poured the pop until the cup was almost overflowing.

"Cheers," he mumbled, as he began to gulp down the dark liquid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The five boys, Mr. Moto, and Yata watched as Yugi zoomed around the room.  "Yami, do you know-."  Yami held up an empty pop bottle, answering Mr. Moto's question.  "He drank-.  That was a new-.  Two liters!"  (All:  O_OUUUUUUU)

"Two liters?  Oh, gosh, hyper Yugi!"  Malik said, backing behind the couch.  "Not good!"  Yata rolled her eyes, as Yaro, Bakura, and Yaku joined him.

"You want me to sedate him?" she whispered to Yami.

"I'm not quite sure," he whispered back.  He watched as Yugi crashed into a coat tree.  "Er, go ahead."

"Hey, Yugi!" she called.  The hyper kid made a u-turn, and stopped in front of her.

"You rang?"

"What's that plaque say over there?  I can't seem to read it."  Yugi turned to look for the plaque.

"Over where?"  Yata took the moment to stick a needle in him full of liquid, which quickly drained into his bloodstream.  Yugi wobbled on his legs for a minute, before collapsing into his yami's arms.

"That's over.  Good!" Yaro said, coming out from behind the couch.  "Now we can relax."

"No.  We can't relax.  Now, we have to figure out how to get Ktara back.  Not forever.  Just long enough to demolish the Eye."

"The Eye?" Bakura asked, coming out from behind the couch.

"The Eye is the power that Gerzone wanted.  That a lot of people want.  It is the power that rivals that of the Egyptian gods.  It has to be destroyed.  And Ktara's the only one who _can_ destroy it."

"So, she basically has some unfinished business?"

"Yes, Yaku."  He looked from face to face.

"When I was a tomb robber, back in ancient Egypt, I heard of something like this.  They said that there was a place that people go to when they have unfinished business.  It was somewhere between life and death.  If friends or a loved one were brave enough to go to this place, they could be taken out, to complete their business.  And I'm thinking that Ktara might have gone there."  The room was silent for a moment.

"I've never heard of such a place, which is hard to believe.  Pharaoh was supposed to know everything."

"Well, you didn't know that you'd fall for a lowly seamstress, did you?'

"Actually, no."

"There.  You were not supposed to know everything.  What fun would life be if you did?"

"Er-."

"Didn't think so."  She leaned her head on his shoulder, and smiled up at him.  The other four boys groaned, and threw some popcorn that Mr. Moto had just brought in at them.

"Save the mush for when you're alone!" they all said.  Yata stuck her tongue out at them.

"Well!  I'd hate to see how you'd react when the girl that you like wants to cuddle up to you!  Especially when you're in public!"  None of the four could think of an answer, save for a few statements about never falling for a 'mere mortal.'  "Anyhow, where is this place?"

"It's in Egypt.  I don't know much about it, but there are tests you have to go through before the person is allowed to finish his or her business."

"Exact location?"

"Um, heh.  In your old palace, Yami.  Heh."

"That just makes it even worse!"

"Under your bed."  Yami began to bang his head on the table.

"Now that's just mean!  Tell the truth!"  Yata said sternly, trying to keep Yami from inflicting damage to himself.

"Okay, okay, it's in the tomb that he was supposed to be buried in."  Yami stopped banging his head.

"You were just pulling my leg?!"

"Uh oh.  Nice going, Yaku!"

"You played along, Yaro!"  Yami's eyes were glowing red.  He got up from the table, as did the other two yamis, who ran, with Yami in close pursuit.

"They don't learn very fast, do they?"  Bakura and Malik shook their heads, no.

"Didn't think so.  Now, how are we going to get to Egypt?  Ktara cut up Pegasus's credit card."  The bell on the front door jingled, and the sound of running feet was heard in the hallway.

"Hiya!"  Mokuba's head popped into the room.  "How are you?"  His eyes fell upon Yugi lying on the couch, unconscious, and Yami chasing Yaro and Yaku.  "Not too well, it looks.  Why the long faces?" he asked the three at the table.

"We need to get to Egypt, and don't know how," Bakura answered.  "We need to get Ktara."

"Ktara's in Egypt?" he asked, confused.  "I would have thought that she would have stayed with Yugi.  Those two seemed to really like each other."

"Er, Mokuba, a lot has happened from when you last saw us…."  She explained to him the kidnapping, the blackmail, and the death of Ktara.  When the story was finished, a thin film of tears covered his eyes.  "Poor Yugi.  Poor Ktara.  And she was just trying to protect him!  * sniffle *  Tell you what!  Seto and I will take you to Egypt in one of our jets!"

"You- you'd do that?"

"Sure, why not!  We both care about Ktara…and I know that Seto doesn't want one of his rivals to be mopping  about!"

"Thank you sooooo much, Mokuba!  You don't know how much this means to us!  When  are we leaving?"

"Tonight, if that's okay."

"That'll be fine, sweetie!"  Yata gave his a quick hug, and a kiss on the cheek.  "Tonight at seven."

"Seen you then!  I have to tell Seto!"

"Yami!  Come on!  We have to pack!"  Yami stopped chasing the other yamis, and followed his beloved down the hall.  The others heard their voices flow down it.

"Yata," he inquired.  "Why does Mokuba get a kiss, and I don't?"

"What, jealous of a little kid?"  He nodded his head.  "Well, I'll just have to make you not jealous!"

"Show-offs!" Bakura said.

"What, you want to have a girl to kiss you to your heart's content, too?" Malik asked.  Bakura turned beat red.

"Me?  Never!"

"_Riiiiigggggghhhhhhhhtttttttttt_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malik said, as exited the shop with his yami, and headed home to pack.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yata checked her watch.  "Where are they?"  

"They're coming, Yata," Yami reassured her, while trying to balance his light on his shoulder.  "What did you _use_ on him?!?!" he asked.  Yugi was still pretty much knocked out.

"A mixture of a knock out fluid I learned from my mother, and a sleeping spell I learned from my father.  Never knew that they'd come in handy.  But, I thought that it would be better to use that strong substance.  He's always in such misery when he's awake!"  Yami nodded, not saying anything.

"Hi, Yami, hi, Yata!" they heard Mokuba call.  He was running towards them.

"Hello, Mokuba!" Yata greeted him, as he stopped near them.  "Where's Kaiba?"

"Seto's still back there somewhere.  I insisted that we run here from the mansion.  He's getting a little out of shape with all of the limos."  Yami tried to suppress laughter, as Kaiba came up, huffing and puffing.

"Like you could do better, Pharaoh!" he said, resting his hands on his knees.  Yami started to respond, but he was broken off by a woman's voice, one that was not Yata's.

"Now, don't forget to write home every day.  I don't like you disappearing on me.  Brush your teeth once in the morning, and once at night.  For the love of Ra, brush your hair!"  Malik and Yaro came into sight, followed by Isis.  "Malik, don't you dare ignore me!  Now, keep your shirt on!  The sun is bright, remember.  And don't forget-."

"Don't you dare," Malik said to Isis, who was oblivious to the fact that there were other people there.

"And don't forget to change your underwear twice a day!"  A bright red blush crept all over Malik's tan skin.  Yaro was rolling on the pavement, laughing hard.  Kaiba was grinning, Yata had zipped her mouth shut (no, really, she did), and Yami and Mokuba were turning red from the effort not to laugh.

"Thanks a lot, Isis!" Malik yelled, turning even brighter red.

"What?" she asked, and looked around.  "Oh.  Oops, sorry.  That must have been _so_ embarrassing for you!"  * Malik facefaults *

"You think?"

"Don't give me that tone, young man!"

"And why not?!"

"I'll stop washing your clothes, that's what!  And when you have no more clean, you'll have to wear that adorable outfit I picked out for you!  You know, the one with the pink shirt with the teddy bear on it, and the baby blue shorts!"  The laughing increased.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?!"  She opened the bag she had been carrying, and pulled out the outfit.  Horror streaked Malik's face.

"Okay, okay, that tone won't be used again!  Just promise me you'll burn those things!"

"What, and throw away your leash?  Let me think…NO!"  Malik, slinked over the jet, and folded his arms, pouting.  "Now, Yami, please take care of my little brother!  If anything happens to him, Pharaoh, I couldn't forgive myself for letting him go!"

"I promise.  Nothing will happen to him."

"Thank you."

"We should leave, now, Yami," Seto said.

"Bakura's not hear."

"We can't wait any longer."

"All right."  They all picked up their bags, and boarded the jet.

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  They looked back.  Bakura and Yaku were running up towards the jet.  "Sorry, we're late.  Yaku had to stop off for a taco!"

"Me?!?!  You wanted one, too!"

"So?  You suggested it!"

"Stop quarreling!  Let's just go, shall we?" Yata said.  The two boarded, and the jet took off.  Yugi was put in a row off his own.  The others mingled in the large open area.  Food was brought out.  People fell asleep.  It was around noon the next day before they landed in Egypt.  

They exited the plane, and stepped onto the hot sand.  "So, Pharaoh where does your tomb lie?"

"* sweatdrops *  Don't _you_ know where it is?"

"No.  No one ever thought to rob your tomb.  Since you weren't dead yet, there wouldn't be much valuables in it."

"Huston, we have a problem!" Yami said.

"Why?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't know where my tomb is!"  * all facefault *

END OF CHAPTER SIX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx:  Well, that's the end of the chapter.  I hope that you enjoyed it.

Joey:  How could they have?!?!  I'm not in it!

fairysphinx:  Don't be so stuck on yourself.

Joey:  WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  I am NOT stuck on myself!

fairysphinx:  Oh, really?  Joey, go look in a mirror.

Joey * looks in a mirror *:  Ah!  What are you doing there?  Get off of me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joey clone stuck to Joey:  I'm stuck on myself.

Joey:  Not funny fairysphinx!

fairysphinx:  I thought it was very funny. Now, say it!

Joey:  Never!

fairysphinx:  * snaps; Joey is seen with a dog biscuit in his mouth, and a very sour face *

Joey:  You little-.

fairysphinx:  Don't anger the all-powerful authoress. Seto and Yami already found that out.

Joey:  What did you do to them?

fairysphinx:  …Uh…I can't remember!  * Yami and Seto are seen trying to avoid spitting cobras in a small, SMALL closed off room *  Now, say it!

Joey:  Fine!  Please review this chapter!  It would make fairysphinx very happy, and she might even let up on me, and find another person to mess with at the end of the chapter.  Please, please, **_PLEASE_** review!

fairysphinx:  Good boy.  Now, bring me Malik, and you'll be free to go!

Joey:  * grabs Malik, and hands him to fairysphinx;  fairysphinx glomps Malik *  Can I go now?

fairysphinx:  ^_^  Yuppies!

Joey:  Free, free!  * runs off somewhere *

Malik:  Help!

fairysphinx:  Bye everyone!  * glomps Malik even harder *  See ya next chapter!  Oh!  Before I forget, should I put Joey in the next chapters?  I mean, have him go to Egypt and help find Ktara?  Please review and tell me what you think!  Thanks!  See you next chapter!


	7. The First Test

In the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter Seven:**

**The First Test**

By:  fairysphinx 

            fairysphinx:  Hey, guys!  I'm back!  Sorry, this chapter's going to be kind of short.  I ran out of time, and it's very late at night.  But, that doesn't mean that the quality is below par!  Now, before I get on with the story, I received a review from **firefly of hell** saying, "How come you don't write a prequel to an Unknown Card? I really want to know what happened when Yata and Yami were in Egypt."  Just wondering, how many would be interested in that?  I think that I am going to write a prequel to it, **firefly**.  That was a very good idea!  Thanks!  But, I won't be posting it until some of my ongoing fics are finished * looks at list, and notices eight unfinished stories, plus another new one *  O_OU  Heh.  I think I'll wait until I finish a few before starting it, though.  Oh, well!  'tis the life of an authoress!  Anyhow, enjoy the story, and please review!

            **Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

            /Yugi talking to Yami/

            //Yami talking to Yugi//

            !Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

            !!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

            {Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

            [Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

            * indicates action taking place *

            indicates a passage in time

            "Yami, I think that we've stood on this piece of sand before," Yata whispered in his ear.  Yami growled in aggravation.

            "Don't you think that I know that, Yata?" he asked.  They had been walking around for hours, looking for the tomb with no avail.  Everyone was dusty, dirty, and extremely grumpy.  "Oh, Ra, why did you make me loose my memory?!?!  Why, Ra?!?!?!?!?!"  He fell to his knees, and started pulling at his hair.

            "If you don't stop that, Yami, I'll have to sedate you, too!" Yata lectured.

            "No!" the rest of the boys exclaimed.  They were already caring Yugi and Mokuba, the latter who had passed out from exhaustion, and former who was (still) sedated.  Bakura was turning bright red from the heat, and every step was labored.  His breathing was heavy, and his shirt was soaked in perspiration.

            "We need to find this tomb, soon, Yami, before all of us are spent!"

            "Weren't you and your family supposed to protect Yami's tomb, Ishtar?"  Malik gave Seto a blank look.

            "And I would remember, why?" * all facefault *  "Well, I wanted the Pharaoh's powers, not the job of protecting his tomb."  He paused and looked around.  "But, I do know who would know where it is.  Unfortunately, he isn't around here."

            "Well, if I'm thinking of who you're thinking of, then he is around here."  All eyes turned toward the horizon.  There stood a man with a white turban wrapped around his head, the Millennium Ankh on a rope around his neck.  A look of relief flooded all of the faces.

            "Shadi!" Yata exclaimed.  "It's nice to see you again!"

            "And it's nice to see you again as well.  But, I don't see young Ktara with you.  Where did that girl get off to?"  Yata dragged the toe of her shoe through the sand. 

            "Long story short:  Ktara's dead, we need to get her back to destroy the Eye, and the only way to do that is to go to that place that Yaku talked about, which the only way to get there is through Pharaoh Yami's tomb."  Shadi mused over this information for a while.

            "Shame on you, Malik.  You are supposed to know where the Pharaoh's tomb lies."  (Malik:  o) He sighed.  "Alright.  I will show you the tomb…on one condition."  They gulped.

            "And what's that?" Seto asked.

            "Take **_HIM_** with you!  He's been bugging me all day!"  He picked up Joey by the collar who had, unnoticed, snuck up beside the Egyptian man.  Yata sighed, and wiped a hand over her sweaty forehead.

            "And I thought that it would be a serious condition!  Deal!"

            "Come, then.  Follow me.  I will show you the tomb."  Shadi led the group, three now unconscious (Bakura had passed out), to a large stairway, away from civilization.  "This is the tomb.  Beware.  The first test is not what it seems."  They nodded, and waved goodbye.  Shadi disappeared over a sand dune.

            "I cannot thank you enough for saving me from that creepy guy!" Joey said.  "What's he hiding under that turban, do you wonder?  Does he even have hair?"  * Yata hits herself in the head *

            "Ra, why did I agree to taking him along with us?!?!"

            "Because you felt sorry for me?"

            "No….  Why are you here, anyhow?"  she asked.  Joey shrugged.

            "I don't know.  I went to bed last night, and woke up here."

            "Huh.  Wonder how the dog got here, then," Seto mused.   (* fairysphinx whistles innocently *  What?  Why are you looking at me like that?!  It wasn't me, I tell you!  It was…it was…it was the sock!).  Joey growled.

            "I'm not a dog!"

            "Mutt, then."  * Joey growls *  

            "Enough, you too!  Let's go inside!"  Yata began to walk up the steps, holding onto Yami's arm.  She could feel his muscles twitching in anticipation of the upcoming events, possibly even finding out more of his past.  "Don't worry," Yata whispered in his ear, giving his arm a gentle squeeze.  "Everything will turn out fine.  You'll see!"  Placing a tender kiss on his cheek, she turned her attention back onto the long stairway leading into a dark hallway.

            A thick layer of dust covered the walls and floors, which silenced their footsteps.  As they walked on, an occasional torch lit up, shining on the path.  It was as if they had been expected.  With the meters they left behind them, the air became cooler, and the two boys began to wake (Yugi was still sedated).  "Where are we, Seto?" Mokuba asked.

            "In Yami's tomb," he answered simply.  The younger Kaiba yawned, as he slid off of his brother's back.

            "Strange tomb," he said, observing the odd hallway.  The dust was melting away, and the walls, ceilings, floors all began to glimmer in the torchlight.  A spot of light grew larger and larger in the distance as they walked on in the small, enclosed place.  

            Soon, they entered a large room.  A white mist covered the floor, and a man appeared out of it.  He was very tall, perhaps twelve feet.  Long, white hair flowed over his shoulders, and a stern expression was plastered on his blue-skinned face.  Long robes covered his tall frame.  "Quath nosay toeth nay lanke se."

            "What did he say?" Yaro and Yaku asked.

            "He said, 'Come to me, the youngest one,'" Yata said.  "That means you, Mokuba."  The boy hesitated.

            "No," Seto said.  "I won't allow it!  I won't allow my little brother to go to him!"

            "Seto," Yata said, smacking him across the face.  "This is the first test," she hissed under her breath.  "Let him go."  Seto reluctantly stepped aside, a hand pressed to his stinging cheek.  Mokuba, however, still hesitated.  "Mokuba," she said, bending down to his level.  "Don't be afraid.  No harm will come to you.  You trust me, don't you?"  He nodded.  "Then go."  Mokuba stutter-stepped into the room, and then walked the rest of the way half-confident.  The white mist enveloped him, and he disappeared.

            For minutes that seemed like hours, Seto nervously chewed on his fingernails, waiting for his little brother to come back.  Finally, the fog lifted.  Mokuba was standing in the middle of the room, alone.  The man was gone.  "Mokuba!" Seto yelled, as he ran over to his little brother.  "What happened?  What did he do to you?"  The boy just looked at his brother.

            "He asked me a couple of questions.  I answered them, then he left." He shrugged.  "Nothing big."  Yata smiled, as the others looked questioningly around.

            'A small step, then a big leap.'  They walked on. 

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

            fairysphinx:  Well, what did you think?  Sorry, the ending got a little rushed.  It's one thirty in the morning, and I'm worn out!  Oh, well.  G'night all!  Sorry for the short chapter!  And please review!  Bye!


	8. Nano’s Room

In the Eye of the Beholder

**Chapter Eight:**

**Nano's Room**

By:  fairysphinx 

            fairysphinx:  * sigh *  Spring break's going by so fast!  T_T  It's almost over!!!!!!!!!!!!  * sigh *  Oh, well!  I still have a couple of days to type up some story chapters!  Anyhow, I'm still trying to keep up my, um, well, I wouldn't call it a promise…commitment, maybe…yeah, commitment.  I said that I'd try to post a chapter every Saturday, so I'm doing my best to do that.  Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, and please review!

            **Disclaimer**:  I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

            /Yugi talking to Yami/

            //Yami talking to Yugi//

            !Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

            !!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

            {Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

            [Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

            * indicates action taking place *

            indicates a passage in time  (To think that I used to type all of this out.  Ah!  The wonders of copy and paste!)

            'A small step, then a big leap,' Yata thought, as the walked on.  Large double-doors at one end of the room opened, revealing a long hall, a circle of light at the end of it.  The group composed of ten walked down the hall.  There were many torches decorating the walls, now, and the walls were made of marble and fine jewels.  There were even a few statues.

            At the end of the hall was a set of opened double doors.  They entered.  This room, unlike the last, was well lit.  It had a high, domed ceiling, and a large platform in the middle, made of a durable white stone.  "What is this place?" Bakura asked.

            "I don't know," Yaku replied.  "But, it's not up to good, that's for sure!"  There seemed to be an aura hanging around the place, stifling everything, weighing things down.  "It's not natural, this room isn't.  Something's not right about that aura."  The normal world people (Bakura, Malik, Joey, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi (he doesn't count, though; he's still unconscious)…yeah, that's it) were sitting on the ground, panting.  The atmosphere wasn't too kind to mortals.

            "It's not kind to those of young age," they all heard a voice say.  The ground opened, and a giant crystal, slowly but steadily, began to rise from he depths of the hole.  The crystal, a deep, deep blue, began to crack.  It was at first small, and none thought that the crack was intentional.  But, it began to grow, splitting into forks, working it's way from the very bottom of the crystal, to the very tip top.  As the cracks reached the very point, a blue light emitted from the cracks, and the crystal exploded, blowing chunks of crystal here and there.  When the dust and light settled, there stood a girl, who knows how old, with dark, dark blue hair and eyes, like the color of the crystal.  She had pale skin, and wore a white kimono, with long slits up the sides.  Her lips and nails were painted blue.  "Welcome to the second of four tests.  I congratulate for getting this far.  It's not easy to get past Zyun.  You must really care for her."  The girl's eyes narrowed.  "But how much you care for her won't help you in this room.  One of you will fight me.  If you win, you may go to the next room.  If I win."  She stopped, and connected eyes with everyone in the room.  "Then, your fate is in my hands.  Now, who shall I fight?"  Yata stepped up without hesitation.

            "_I_ will fight you."  Joey snickered, and made kind of a meow.

            "Yow, cat fight!"  Seto elbowed him…hard.  "Hey, that hurt!"

            "Good!"  The two got into a fight, themselves.  Everyone else ignored them.

            "No," the girl said simply.  "I don't want to fight you.  And, since this is _MY_ room, I get to choose who I fight.  And I choose…." she pointed a finger, and went down the line.  She then stopped.  "You, Yugi!"  Joey and Seto stopped bickering.  The room was quiet.

            "Why, that's absurd!" Malik exclaimed.  "Yugi's not even awake!"  The girl just smiled.

            "Not my problem.  Now, kid, the only rule is that you can do anything, as long as your friends in this room don't help.  Got that?"  Yugi's head rolled to the side.  "Good!  When the whistle sounds, begin!"  The moment following was tense.  No one moved.  No one even dared to breathe.  And then, out of now where, there was a faint whistle….

            The girl lunged forward.  Yugi didn't move from his spot on the wall.  As the girl was about to hit him, a light appeared, and blinded them all.  When it diminished, the girl had been thrown far across the room.  She got up, and rubbed her head.  A large cut appeared on her forehead, and blood began to spill from it.  She got up, and, many times over, attacked Yugi, to the same fate.  In no time, she was all cut up, bleeding and breathing heavily.  "I haven't seen this in many millenniums!," she said, and got up from the ground.  The doors at the other side of the room opened.  She walked over to Yugi.  "Find her little one.  You are one of the ones who actually cares for the one you love…enough to come and get her.  Go, get her back, and be happy."

            'Happiness,' she thought.  'Something that I will never again know.'  She got up from the floor, and turned to the others.

            "You are free to go to the next room.  The test is complete.  Go.  Only two tests left to pass!"  There were sighs of relief, and everyone got up.  Most began to file towards the door, but Yaku stayed.  "What?" the girl asked.

            "Are you one, too?  One of the people with unfinished business?"  She looked down.

            "Yes, I am."

            "Don't worry.  I'm sure your loved one will come for you!"  She scoffed.

            "Yeah, right!  He's been dead for over three millenniums!"

            "I'm sorry."

            "Don't be.  The only reason that he probably would have come for me would be accidentally stumbling on this place while robbing the grave!"  Yaku raised an eyebrow.

            "He was a grave robber?"  She nodded.  "What's-what's your name?"  The girl sighed.

            "My name is Nano."  Yaku's eyes opened wide.

            'Nano!  Oh, Nano!  So, this is where you've been all of the time!  Nano!  I'm sorry!  I didn't know!  I thought-.  I was told that you left me!  Oh, Nano!'

            "Come with us!" he said to her.  "Come with us!"  Nano shook her head.

            "I can't leave this post.  Only when the love I lost comes."  The rest of the group had gathered around the two.  "And I know that he won't come."

            "How-how did you die?" Yaku asked.

            "I was delivering a message.  It was a secret.  To tell my love and some other grave robbers that there was going to be soldiers at the place that they were to rob next.  But, on the way, I was caught by desert pirates, and killed….  I never got to deliver my message!  And I'm sure that they all died, because of me!  And, until I give the message, I'm stuck here!  I can't leave my post until I deliver my message!"  Yaku smiled, and tilted her chin up to look in her eyes.

            "If those were the only conditions, then you're free."

            "But-."

            "Thank, you, Nano.  You delivered your message.  You were faithful, even though you were pushed to the last of priorities…but, you did deliver that message to those grave robbers."  Nano wiped her eyes of the tears that were falling from them.

            "When?"

            "Just now!" she looked at him blackly.  "You don't recognize me, my Priceless Gem."

            "Only one person ever called me that!" she exclaimed, surprised.  "Are you-?"

            "Yes, Nano!  I am!  Everyone calls me Yaku now, though.  And you've delivered your message, so come with us!"  Nano's knees grew weak, and she collapsed into Yaku's arms.

            "I'll go anywhere!  As long as it's with you!"  She buried her face into his shirt, and began to cry.  Yaku picked her up, bridal style, and, along with everyone else, walked out of the double doors, and began to walk down another long, dark hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "They made it past Nano's lair.  They're doing excellently.  However, the next two tests might prove their undoing," one voice said.

            "I know.  But, we can't change the rules for them…even if it means the destruction of the world as we know it.  I'm sorry.  I know how you want to make everything right.  But, rules are rules," explained a second voice.

            "However, they have a better chance than they had at first," a third inquired.  "For, Nano has joined them.  Apparently, one of the group was the one she had loved.  Her message was delivered, and she is free to go with them…or to death, if she wishes, but I highly doubt that.  Her business is finished.  And that means, as she goes with them, she can help them, and tell them what to expect.  And, her skills as a fighter in the next room will help muchly."

            "Let's just hope," the second voice sighed.  "Let's just hope."

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

            fairysphinx:  Well, that's the end of this chapter.  Not much on an end note, save for please review!  I love to read them, and see what you think of the chapter!  But, I'll see you next chapter!  Bye!


	9. Seto’s Confessions

****

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Nine:

Seto's Confessions

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Hiya! Back with the next chapter! And, I just want to remind everyone that I will only be updating on SATURDAYS, okay? Okay, good. With that out of the way, I can start the fic! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

****

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!

{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

The hall ended, and they walked through another set of double doors. The room was large, resembling Nano's, but it was more dreary, and less lit. Nano was holding tightly to Yaku's arm. "What's the matter?" he asked her, noticing her sudden fear.

"I never liked this place. This is Bankyup's realm. He is extremely powerful. The bad thing is that we have to fight him. Almost none gets past him, who gets past myself and Zyun. And only one person can fight him…and my bets are on one of the young ones…not Yugi. He had a different job. Not Malik…Seto or Bakura are my bets." Yaku didn't like this. He didn't like the idea of his light possibly having to fight a very strong demon. He didn't want him hurt.

"_Seto Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"Well, we have our answer," Yata muttered under her breath. Seto hesitated. There was an angry roar.

"Y-you'd better go to him, Seto," Nano said, hiding behind Yaku. Seto gulped. The voice sounded very angry. He didn't want to go. But, he had to go…or they might not get Ktara back, and the world might be destroyed. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. Then, he opened them, and walked toward the voice. A mist formed, and enveloped him.

Seto shuddered. The mist was cold. Not to mention that he was terrified. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. "Hello?" he called out into the mist. "You called me. What do you want?" A form came forth out of the fog. It was a small girl, with pale skin and blue hair.

"Your intentions aren't what they seem," she said, looking into a small, round mirror in her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I can see your thoughts right here, in this mirror. As clear as day. You see the one you seek as more than just a friend."

"How did you-."

"Like I said, I can see your thoughts, your deepest, darkest thoughts, that no one else knows or ever would know, in this mirror. Come and see, if you don't believe me." Seto moved to look over her shoulder. Sure enough, on the screen of the mirror, there were not images, but words.

'She's gorgeous. And I think that I like her…more than a friend. Heh. Figures. Everything that I want is just out of my reach. And it's Yugi that usually receives it all. He's even beginning to take Mokuba from me!'

Seto's face was pale, his eyes wide. Sure, anyone could guess that he disliked Yugi, although he respected him. But…all of this? His fears? …everything? It was just not possible! "Everything is possible, Seto Kaiba. The thing is, can it be done?"

"You're just asking if it's impossible or not." She shook her head.

"No, I'm not. Everything is possible. It's just a matter of whether you think you can do it, or not. Well, do you?" Kaiba became lost in his thoughts. It was hard to say whether or not he could do it.

"It seems so hopeless. Nano, and just about everyone else have said that it will be so complicated, and we might not make it!"

"Ignore them. What do _you_ think? Not anyone else. Just you?" Her eyes were transfixed on him, waiting for the answer.

'But I don't know,' he thought, closing his eyes. 'This is some sort of test, I know that. But, what if I give the wrong answer? Hm. I'm sure Yugi could answer. He wouldn't answer to what everyone else thought. He'd speak truthfully, and say what he thought.' Seto unconsciously smiled. 'He's too innocent for his own good…. And, even with the god cards, I'll never beat him. For once, I'll admit it. He is the better duelist, and the better man. He deserves Ktara, and I'm sure that he would have cared for her, like I could never have done.' Seto chuckled. He'd never really thought of it before, and probably never would again.

"Yeah," he said. "I think that it can be done."

"Who are you talking to?" Yata asked. He opened his eyes. The fog had lifted. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"She? The guardian of this gate was supposed to be male!" Nano exclaimed. Then, she began to think. "Maybe they changed shifts, because I informed you about the gates. Hm. Ingenious!"

"Shouldn't we be going? We have to get Ktara soon!" Malik said.

"Yeah, the world could be destroyed while we're away, the amount of time we're spending here!" said Yaro. Yami touched Yata's arm.

"I think that it's time to wake him up," he said to her, softly. She nodded, and chanted something. A pink fog seemed to lift from the young boy's body. His eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" he asked, and he yawned. As the young boy stretched, he looked around, and his eyes fell upon Nano. "And who's she?"

"Yugi, we're going to get Ktara…to destroy the Eye. And this is Nano. She has joined us." Yugi slowly nodded, the effects of the solutions not fully worn off.

"To get Ktara," he muttered, stumbling to his feet. "What are you waiting for?" He began to walk on, and was followed by the rest of the gang. Nano hung back near the end, and spoke with Yata and Yami.

"I am fearful," she said to them. "For the next test is the worst by far."

"What happens?" Yami asked. Nano looked down.

"The wounded heart is not easily healed. Ktara has been hurt badly, and I'm sure that she won't be easily convince to save the world. Her heart is in pain, and so is her soul. The next test is to convince her to save the world. But, we may never look upon her. Just talk to her. And, if her mind falters enough, she will be granted passage back to the living world."

"And what becomes of her after she has destroyed the Eye?" asked Yata.

"It is up to her. She may stay in the land of the living. Or, she may go to the realm of the dead. It is her choice. But, the chances are slim to non that she will stay." Nano paused. "I saw the look on her face when she entered. When they come thru these rooms, their souls are revealed. Her face was so pained, I was in agony just looking at her." She sighed. "The chances are slim, but we have to take them."

"Hey, are you three coming?" Bakura called through the double doors. Slowly, they made their way to the hall, and were enveloped in darkness, emerging on the other side into light, blue skies decorated with lazy white clouds, green grass, flowers, and maidens and men of all shapes and sizes.

"Finally," Yugi whispered to no one in particular. "We're here."

****

END OF CHAPTER NINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Whelp, the end of another chapter. * sigh * Wasn't too impressed with chapter nine. Poor Seto Kaiba! * bursts out crying * I'm so mean to the poor guy! * sniffle * But, I hoped that you liked it better than I liked it. Anyhow, please review, and tell me what you think! Thanks! And be on the lookout next Saturday for chapter ten, **Convincing Ktara**. Bye!


	10. Convincing Ktara

****

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Ten:

Convincing Ktara

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: YESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now more exams!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Eh hem! Now that that's our of my system, I'd like to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Heh. Don't have much to say today, accept that I'm sorry I kept you waiting or so long…but, it isn't really easy writing fan fiction AND studying. But I'm back! Now, on with the story! …er, AFTER the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!  
{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

A lady clad in a red, slinky dress, high heels, with golden hair came up to them. "You must be the ones that have come for Ktara. Please, follow me." She turned, and began to walk in the direction of a large golden house in the distance. With some hesitation, they followed.

As they past, men and maidens stopped playing, or dancing, and watched them, undoubtedly hoping that they had come for them. Or, perhaps it was in honor of the lady they were following. She seemed to be one of great stature in the place. It didn't really matter. The only thing that they had come for was Ktara…although it would be much harder than the other tasks. Much harder.

"I trust that you know the consequences of your failure?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" No one knew what she was talking about. Would they not be able to return to the living world if they did not succeed in convincing Ktara to come back and destroy the Eye?

"Should you fail, the world as we know it will be destroyed." Nano's breath caught. She had know of that it was urgent for Ktara to fulfill her duty, but she had not know why.

"The entire earth…destroyed? But-but how can that be? How do you know this?"

"Remember, Nano. Disguises are very effective, and efficient. You can never assume things by the looks of it." She tilted her head to one side in confusion. Sure, she had lived there for…well, a very long time. But, most of that was spent guarding the gates, and in a crystalline hibernation until the next living person came to retrieve their love, or relative, and so forth.

"I don't understand. What disguises?" The lady just smiled at her, and continued walking. With a questioning glance at the lady, the rest of the group followed her.

The golden castle loomed in front of them. It glittered in the sunlight, blinding Yugi, Malik, Bakura, Seto, Joey, and Mokuba, but leaving Yami, Yata, Yaku, Yaro, Nano, and the lady in red unharmed. With a little help, all of them made it into the castle, where the blinding light diminished, leaving a calm, comforting light instead. 

The interior was, in the room, grey walls with navy carpets. Desks lined the walls, woman and men with white shirts, and shimmering multi-colored pants/skirts behind them. They were typing at what seemed the speed of light on invisible computers. Some had pieces of paper coming out of invisible printers on the desks, while others had large stacks of papers to be gone through. "This," the red lady said, "is the Reception Room. All of the information of people who die is sent here, and it's decided if they are to stay here or not. …but, that's not important. Hurry, now, we have about a thousand floors to go up, and the elevator is only for workers."

"So, we have to take the stairs?" Mokuba asked. She nodded. "How many stairs are there?"

"Just a million." * everyone face faults *

"**_JUST _**a million?! But that's a lot!"

"Quite whining. If you haven't noticed, we have a long way to walk."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"999,996. 999,997. 999,998. 999,999. 1,000,000! Wha? Where's the door?! It's a dead end!" Joey exclaimed. There was a wall in front of them. Nothing but wall. The lady smiled.

"I've already told you that disguises are very effective around here." She pushed her way to the front, and walked right through the wall, which surprised everyone. When they didn't follow, the woman stuck her head back though and said, "Hey, are you coming or not?" Needless to say, they quickly walked through the wall after her.

What they saw on the other side of the wall was, well, a cell. The lady that had been leading them was nowhere in sight. This, apparently, was the destination. However, Ktara wasn't there.

"You will not be seeing Ktara while you try to convince her to go back. You will have to do it blindly…as stated by the rules of this land. Now, begin. If you're not sure how to start, just call out her name…she can only hear you, not me." They looked around. When it was apparent that no one was going to start, Yata called out, "Ktara?" There seemed to be a slight breeze in the room.

"Y-yes?"

"Ktara! It's me! Yata! And Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Yaku, Malik, Yaro, Seto, Joey, and Mokuba! Please, Ktara! Please come back!"

"Why should I? It's no longer my world. What do I care if everyone in it is destroyed? It's not my problem."

"Hey! This ain't the Ktara that I know! She's upbeat, and cares about everyone!" Joey exclaimed.

"But, you haven't seen everything that's happened. No. You haven't." He raised an eyebrow.

"But-. I thought that you cared about us! I thought that you wouldn't want to see us hurt! That's exactly what's going to happen if you don't destroy the Eye!" Mokuba spoke up. Perhaps he would be able to do what the others had failed to do as of yet.

"Perhaps before…before all of this. But, now…now, I just don't care…I don't care about anything." Mokuba sighed.

"What did you _do_ to her, Yugi? To change her so drastically?" Yugi looked at his feet. He hadn't really thought of it that way. It had been _his_ fault? For not trusting her enough to believe that she would never betray him? It looked that way. It really did.  
"Ktara, what about the future generations? About everyone on earth? What would happen to them if someone took control of the Eye?" Seto asked.

"More than likely," Ktara whispered, "They will live miserably, perhaps as slaves. Or, they might be destroyed." There was a pause, as if she was thinking it over. "But, it doesn't really matter to me. It really doesn't."

"Come on, Ktara!" Bakura said.

"Even Yaro and Yaku aren't that heartless to let humanity suffer like it will…might, I mean. And they were pretty bad!" Malik took over.

"Hey!" the two yamis said in unison. Malik ducked as they threw miscellaneous items at him.

"They aren't this heartless," Ktara said quietly, "because they actually have hearts. Mine was shredded into ribbons. I no longer have one."

Yata, who had been listening to the conversations, began to feel her temper rising. What could her light be thinking?!?! "You dumb, stupid, idiot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. The room quieted at her sudden outburst. "I can't believe you! You've always been so kind and generous, motherly even! Then, some guy comes along, steals your heart away. To protect him, you act like you hate him. He thinks that you actually hate him. He doesn't trust you enough to know that you would never, **_NEVER_** betray him, and your heart is broken. However, you still love him so much that you give your life to protect him for all eternity. That in itself proves that you care!

"Then, all of us come down here to come and get you, not only to destroy the Eye and save humanity, but to possibly give you back life! We went through test after test, just for you! And you're putting that all to waste!" She shook her head in disgust. "I thought better of you, Ktara May, I really did." She turned to face the wall in which she came in. "Oh! I thought that you'd like to know. The spell that you put on Yugi? It can be a curse as well as a blessing. Just think. After humanity is destroyed, Yugi will be the only one left. The spell that you put on him makes him untouchable to things such as disease, and unnatural causes. In a sense, he's the closest to immortal as a mortal body can get. And, when all other humans are gone, he will be alone, and can only be killed by old age. Just thought that you'd like to know." She began to walk toward the exit wall.

"I'll destroy the Eye…with a few conditions." Everyone's faces relaxed, and a smile of relief spread on each face. "I wish to not be seen by the living, and to be brought here as soon as the Eye is destroyed."

"Fine."

"Well, well, looks like you did pretty good without our help!" The lady in red appeared out of nowhere. However, this time she was not alone, and this time, she was not in the same outfit. She was now in flowing shimmery green dress, only one shoulder covered by the material, the other one bare. One side of the dress had a long slit in it. She wore green high heels; her golden hair was curled, and pulled up the top of her head, and a pair of slime glasses were placed over her green eyes.

The second female was clad in a red tunica, with golden sandals, and many bangles, pendants, and so forth. Her chocolate hair was tied loosely back with a piece of golden silken cord near the very bottom of her hair. Her fiery red eyes were relaxed, calm, somewhat sad.

The man, the last of the three, was wearing khaki pants, and a loose blue shirt. There was nothing extremely decorated about him, save for blue wedge tattoos on his face. He had a silly smile on his face, and his blue eyes danced with pleasure and excitement. "Ktara shall go down to earth, destroy the Eye, and come back here. Then, she can make a decision on her permanent accommodations. But for now, go. There's a carriage by the main gate for Ktara, and the rest are for all of you. They will take you to the energy barrier surrounding the Eye. Then, only Ktara can proceed. It will be up to her. Now go, and destroy that menace!" With his last words, and a quick smile, the man disappeared, and was soon followed by the two women.

"I guess that we should go," Yami said. The group made their way down the steps, and to the front gate, where they were divided into groups, and the carriages set off to the Great Barrier.

****

END OF CHAPTER TEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: * yawn * I'm tired. And I'm satisfied with this chapter. So, I hope that you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think! Than you! See you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!


	11. The City in the Sky

****

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Eleven:

The City in the Sky

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Hello! Thanks, everyone, for being so patient. Only one or two chapters left after this one! And this chapter is probably going to be shorter than the other chapters. Oh, well. Please review! I love to hear what you think of the story/chapter! Anyhow, on with the disclaimer, and the story.

**Disclaimer**: Ido **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!  
{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

The wagons were on a steep incline, heading for the sky. There seemed to be nothing to which they were heading for. Just the sky.

There were three wagons in total, one for Ktara, and two for the others. In the second wagon, Yata, Yami, Seto, Joey, and Bakura were sitting. Yugi, Mokuba, Nano, Yaku, Yaro, and Malik were in the third wagon. "I don't get it," Bakura said, looking out of the window. "We seem to be heading toward nothing."

"The energy barrier is invisible. It can't be seen, but rather felt. Only when inside the barrier can anything of it be seen." Yata went back to her thoughts after answering the question.

In the other wagon, Yugi and Mokuba were on major sugar highs, scaring the rest of the occupants. "Couldn't we just knock them out?" Yaro asked.

"If _you_ want to brave the Pharaoh's wrath, go right ahead!"

"And don't forget about the wrath of Seto Kaiba. He's pretty scary, too!"

" * sigh * I guess that we'll just have to deal with them!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone either fell forward, or was crushed as people fell on them, as the wagons came to a sudden halt. "We're here!" someone called. Ktara was the only one who got out of the carriage. She stepped onto a small, cloudlike platform, which took her to a place a little ways in front of the carriages.

"This is it," she whispered to herself. She lodged the Millennium Key into the energy barrier. There was a lot of bleeps and blips, before a small door opened. Ktara walked through it.

On the other side, there were thousands of ancient buildings. There were carvings, and fountains, even a palace. When it was built, the building looked magnificent. But now, it was crumbling, old.

This used to be a city of great importance. Built when the Eye was found, the job of the people living there was to look after the Eye, and make sure that it didn't fall into the hands of evil. It used to be beautiful and people helped the others who lived there…especially when a new person from Earth was appointed to the position of protecting the Eye. The ones who had been there before knew what it was like to leave their families and friends, and helped as best as they could to help the new protectors get over it.

However, one of the protectors was evil. He wanted the power of the Eye for himself. For a long time, he plotted, planned, and created minions for the invasion of the city, and of the Earth. Finally, this man set his plan into action, killing most of the protectors of the Eye. But, he missed one. One protector ran to the building where the Eye was kept. She knew that that was the place the evil man would head. And she was correct.

The woman, who had gained almost superhuman powers, cast a barrier around the Eye, and the city itself. The man-made minions were turned to dust by it, and it pushed both of the two remaining people out. They plummeted to their deaths.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A single tear fell from Ktara's eye as she thought of the story. A wind blew, and the city itself seemed to whisper, asking why she was crying. "Because," she called out to it. "That woman who saved the Eye was a distant relative of mine. A grandmother, with who knows how many 'greats' in front of it. However, she came to protect the Eye. I intend to destroy it. That way, no one can use it for evil. That way, there will never be a repeat of what happened ten millennia ago." The city seemed to respect her answer. The gentle breeze seemed to pull her toward a small shrine that, unlike the other buildings, was completely untouched by time.

"The first made barrier protected it, didn't it?" she asked the wind, which tugged at her, seemed to nod. Without hesitation, she walked up to the shrine. The barrier wouldn't let her pass. Yet again, Ktara pulled out the Millennium Key, and stuck it into the barrier, which, after a moment, yielded.

She seemed to enter a completely different era as she stepped into the shrine. There was no indoor lighting, and the doorframe was blocked most of the time by a heavy wooden door, but thousands of candles lit the room. Red an purple velvet curtains decorated the walls and the doorframe. The floor and any shelves and the stand which the Eye was to be resting on, were made of marble and gold.

The Eye stood on a stand in the center of the room. Actually, what was called the Eye looked more like a crystal sphere, not an eye. It was about the size of a bowling ball, but much lighter. And it sort of glowed.

"I wonder," Ktara mused. "What would I see if I looked into it? Just a reflection? Memories? What I _want_ to see?" The breeze playfully tugged at her, as if telling her to look. It even began to push her forward to it, almost _begging_ her to look it. "Alright, alright! Just stop pushing!" The breeze died down some, but it still tugged at her. Ktara walked up to the Eye, and looked in. Nothing happened. "See?" she told to herself and to the breeze. "Nothing!" But, she had spoken too quickly. Her body surged, and fell to the floor, twisting in pain like a worm on hot cement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Where-where am I?' Ktara thought, coming into consciousness. Everything around her was black, and she couldn't hear anything…save for her own thoughts. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. 'What happened? Oh, that's right. I looked into the Eye. Yes. Then, I felt pain…and I passed out. Hm. This must be a dream. It has to be.' 

She became alert as sound hit her ears. What was it? Sobbing? Yes. That was exactly that it was. The black surroundings began to warp into color. 'Wha-?' She was floating in Yugi's room. Yugi was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his cheeks. In with his hand was a pistol. He loaded it with a single bullet, and prepared to shoot it. "Yugi! What do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him. But he didn't hear her. He pressed the barrel to the side of his head and pulled the trigger. "No! Yugi!" She watched his body go limp, and fall to the ground. 

Ktara turned her head. She couldn't bear to see Yugi's lifeless body any longer. A moment later, she heard the door to his room open, and Mr. Moto rush in to Yugi's side. He was now crying, begging the boy to open his eyes. But, he couldn't. He was dead.

"Why would he kill himself?" Ktara wondered. Her question was quickly answered. Mr. Moto took something out of the boy's other hand, the one he hadn't used to pull the trigger.

"What's this?" he asked, looking at it. It was a picture. Of her. The elderly man shook his head. "It was only a matter of time. He loved her so much." Mr. Moto placed the picture back in Yugi's hand, tears streaming down his face, and exited the room. Then, everything went black again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ktara's eyes flittered open. She was back in the shrine, on the floor, a thin film of dust covering her body. "What the-? Oh, was it just a dream? I don't know. It seemed to likely to happen." For a moment, she was silent in thought. "No. It was just a dream." Ktara shook her head, stood up, and dusted herself off. "But, I _still_ need to destroy the Eye! Who knows how long I was out!"

The Eye was still on the pedestal, but it looked different. There was a glimmer to it, now, one of foreboding, yet it looked hopeful. "Doesn't matter," Ktara said, taking up the Eye in her hand. "It still has to be destroyed." With that, she squeezed hard on the Eye, crushing it between her fingers. The pieces of it that weren't pulverized fell to the floor. "And now I can go back. Not to death. Not to life. To Limbo." Ktara turned and exited the shrine, not noticing the pieces of the Eye -no matter how small- begin to glow a brilliant blue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A form sat back in a chair, face in the shadows, as ,on a screen, Ktara exited the shrine and the city. "Foolish girl. Foolish girl." That was all that was said. Nothing else.

****

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, that's the end of chapter eleven. Sorry for the long wait * looks at her mom and sister * I kept getting interrupted. Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed it!

To **Snowtiger**: I did very well on my exams, and I hope that you do equally as good!

Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Bye! See you next chapter!


	12. Back to Earth

****

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Twelve:

Back to Earth

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Wow! One-hundred reviews! I finally have a story with one hundred reviews! And it's almost double what I received for An Unknown Card! Thanks guys! Anyhow, unless something happens, there should only be one chapter after this. So, please enjoy these last chapters!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

//Yami talking to Yugi//

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!  
{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

+Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro+

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

* indicates action taking place *

indicates a passage in time

Ktara exited the barrier, locking it on the way out. She stepped onto the small, cloud-like platform, which took her back to her carriage. "How was the trip? Were you successful?" the driver asked her before she entered into the carriage.

"The Eye is a thing of the past. It will never darken another doorway ever again. As for the trip, it could have been better." The driver smiled slightly.

"Never is an awfully strong word. It should rarely be used." Ktara shrugged, and entered the carriage.

"The Eye is gone. That's that." The driver just shook his head as he started the carriage going. 

He had known Ktara since she had entered Limbo. She was hurting, but still nice to everyone she met. The children looked up to her as a role model, and listened to her stories. The she helped the elderly, and even did some things for the workers. However, her cheery exterior couldn't fool him. She was in pain emotionally, and he was sure that when she was alone, she cried. It wouldn't surprise him in the least. "Why don't you go back to the earth, Ktara? Why don't you have a second chance at a life with him? At a free life?"

"As long as I have a body, I will never be free. The demon will stay inside of me. I will still be a card. Freedom is always just out of my grasp." Both grew quiet. The downward slope became steeper. "How can I go back," she whispered to herself, "after all I've done? I've hurt him so much. How could he ever forgive me?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Everyone fell forward again as the carriages came to another sudden stop. Mokuba had fallen asleep. Yugi had been calmly (thankfully) thinking. Nano had fallen asleep on Yaku's shoulder. Everyone else had been conversing. "Dang it!" Yaro yelled. "Can't the find people who actually know how to drive?!" Everyone else in that carriage moaned in agreement. 

"Get off of me!"

"Who's laying on my legs?"

"I'm getting squished!" Eventually, everyone was out of the carriages, even if they _were_ a bit bruised. 

"I want the name of that driver! He should have his license revoked!!!!"

"I think I broke something!"

"I've never had trouble like this before I started traveling with you guys!"

"I NEVER want to do that again!"

Yata smirked. "I find amusement in the complaining these mortals do." Yami, Yaro, and Yaku nodded in agreement. 

Yugi looked up. Ktara had exited her carriage, and was walking quietly, unnoticed, off. He followed her. It was his last chance before they left to change her mind, to get her to come back. He was her happiness, and wasn't sure that he could go one without her.

Ktara finally came to a stop by a pond. She sat down on a log in front of it, and stared at the smooth, glass-like surface. Yugi came up behind her, and just stood, watching her. "What would you like?" she asked coolly. 

"Ktara, please come back with us! We need you. We want you back."

"You shrunk," she said, changing the subject. "Must have been a spell."

"Please don't change the subject."

"The sky is so clear here. It never rains. The children are happy. No one is hurt or abused. They don't hurt each other, they don't steal from each other."

"Ktara, please! Answer me! Are you going to come back? Ktara?" The brunette turned and looked up at Yugi, she into his violet eyes, and he into her chocolate ones.

"That world isn't for me. This," she said, motioning with her hand to the planet, "is for me. I'm sorry." Ktara turned back to the stream, and stared into its depth. Yugi just stood in shock. She wasn't coming back. It hurt. He shoved his hands in his pocket, but he felt something in it. When he took it out, his eyes widened. 

"This is-!" Yugi cut himself off. Without thinking, he bent down, kissed her cheek, and placed it in her hand, before getting up and walking back to the others. "Are we ready to go?"

"What about Ktara?" Yata asked.

"She's not coming. Let's go." The front gate opened, and the group walked out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi, Yami, Yata, Yaku, Yaro, Bakura, Malik, and Nano crept quietly into the game shop. It was very late, and Mr. Moto had already locked up. But, as they rounded the corner- THUMP! Yaku, who was in the front of the line, crumpled to the floor, a giant lump on his head. "Yaku!" Nano screamed, as she rushed to his side, and put it his throbbing head in her lap (Yaku: @_@ It's bad to be hurt, but I like being taken care of!).

The lights flickered on. "Yugi? Is that you?"

"Grandpa?"

"Yugi, do you know how late it is?"

"We're sorry, Gramps. Didn't mean to worry you." Yami put his arm around the old man's shoulders. "We just had something really important to do." Mr. Moto scratched his head and sighed.

"Just go to bed, I'll scold you tomorrow." He turned, and walked quietly up the stairs. After raiding the fridge, the group followed. Yami opened the door to Yugi's room.

"Ladies first," he said. Yata looked at him skeptically, but entered with Nano. The boys came in after them. "I'm so tired."

"Yeah," everyone agreed. It had been a long walk out, and then the flight home. In all, even the immortals were tired.

"You know, you took such a long time getting here. You could have taken the Spirit Train, and it would have gotten you here in a fraction of the time. I mean, I've been waiting for you for hours!" Everyone froze. That wasn't Nano, or Yata, Yugi, Yami, Yaro, Yaku, Bakura, or Malik's voice. Slowly, everyone turned their heads to the bed. Ktara was lying on it, her chin resting on her arms. Upon noticing that everyone was staring at her, Ktara said, "What?"

"We thought that you were staying in Limbo!" Bakura exclaimed.

"Oh, that!" she said, rolling over on her back, and stretching out, before sitting up, and turned around on the bed to look at the group, sitting Indian-style. "Well, I was."

"But?"

"But, I had some sense knocked into me." Ktara gingerly fingered a bump on the back of her head, well hidden by her hair. "By someone you all know." She conjured up a card out of thin air. The group closed in to see the picture. It was the Dark Magician.

"But how did you get Yugi's card?" Bakura asked.

"I gave it too her before we left," Yugi said quietly.

//I can't believe you did that! You could have lost your Dark Magician forever!//

/Some things are just more important./

"But, I'm back," Ktara continued. "I'm sorry for all of the trouble that I've put you through. I'm touched that you cared so much."

"Hey, you're part of the family, of course we'd come for ya!"

"Yeah, you may have your flaws, but so does everyone."

"And besides, I don't think any of us could stand Yugi being really sad and depressed, or hyper and giddy."

/Was I really that bad?/

//Worse.//

"Thanks, you guys." Ktara smiled. "It's good to be ba- ah-ahchew!" As she sneezed, the bed flew up off the air, Ktara, still clinging to it. "What the heck?!" The was a small laugh.

"I knew that you were foolish, but this is too much!" From a dark corner of the room, a figure draped in a black cloak stepped into the light. The hood of it was removed, revealing a woman that looked uncannily like Ktara. "Stupid, foolish girl! I guess I have to explain it to you."

****

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: Well, one more chapter left!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But then, there's the prologue, but that won't be for a while. I still have a lot to work on. But, if you want me to email you when I post the prologue, just give me your email address, okay? Thanks guys! And please review!!!!!! Bye, I'll see you next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. The Finale

****

In the Eye of the Beholder

Chapter Thirteen:

The Finale

By: fairyspinx

fairysphinx: I know it's been a long time, but school's back in, and it's chaos. So, I'm really really sorry. Anyhow, here's the story. It's the last chapter, and I hope you like it. Thank you!

EDIT: School is finally out!!!!!!! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the long long delay!!! I've had this done for a while, but I usually kept forgetting to put it up (U you can thank my sister for making sure I put it on). Anyhow, enjoy the final chapter!!!!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I **DO** own Ktara and Yata.

/Yugi talking to Yami/

Yami talking to Yugi

!Bakura talking to Y. Bakura/Yaku!

!!Y. Bakura/Yaku talking to Bakura!!  
{Ktara talking to Y. Ktara/Yata}

[Y. Ktara/Yata talking to Ktara]

Malik talking to Y. Malik/Yaro

=Y. Malik/Yaro talking to Malik=

indicates action taking place

indicates a passage in time

"W-who are you?" Ktara asked. If she hadn't been used to looking at herself via Yata, she probably would have had a heart attack. It could have been a mirror image! The only difference being a few lines under the new arrival's eyes. But that was it.

"I," she said, with a voice just slightly deeper than Ktara's, "am Matri. And you, Ktara Malisita Corina Sparatos, are a very stupid girl!"

"Hey!"

"What, did I hurt you're feelings? Well, good! You should have done more research on that Eye, girlie, and maybe you wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"You can't talk to her like that!" Yugi shouted at Matri.

"Yeah! She's smart, and very kind!" Bakura added. The woman looked at them skeptically.

"I can't believe that anyone would think her amazing after such a foolish mistake!"

"What mistake?" Ktara asked, still clinging to the floating bed. "And how do I get dow-ah!" The bed dropped lightly to the floor, falling exactly in place, not making a sound. "But-_how_?"

"What I want to know," Yaro (Yami Malik) said, "is how she knows about the Eye."

"Good question. I want to know, too." Yaku (Yami Bakura) agreed, with his normally cool exterior. However, great curiosity was shining behind his eyes.

" sigh I guess that you won't be satisfied until you hear the entire story, will you?" Everyone shook their heads, no. "Alright. I am Matri, once a guardian of the Eye…."

flashback to 10 millennia ago

"How's the new arrival doing, Saandra?" Matri asked the blonde woman coming out from a white stone building. "She seemed pretty upset."

"She didn't want to come. Doesn't think it an honor to protect the Eye." Matri frowned.

"So, she's one of _those_, hm? Disrespectful, doesn't know her place." Both sighed, as the blonde turned around the corner and the brunette continued to the temple, opening the wooden door, pushing past the drawn curtains, to the inner sanctum. The candles were all lit up, reflecting in the Eye. It was truly beautiful. The city was nice, but this was a place of solitude, a simple break from the outside.

Matri took a deep breath of the smoke-filled air, mingled with the flower petals that decorated the tables and the pedestal- an expensive treat. "I don't understand," she whispered. "Why do these people not want to do their duty to protect their planet? All that is being asked it to watch over the Eye, protect it. Of course, it's easier for me. I was glad to get away from the planet. I had no family, and no one seemed to care whether I was there or not. Never understood why I was chosen. Oh, well." She turned to leave, but as she stepped toward the exit of the inner sanctum, voices traveled down the hallway.

"Hurry, and be quick about it!" one shouted.

"Yes, there isn't much time!" another said.

"No one would ever think of our true purposes!" Matri froze. She couldn't get out that way. And there was no other way out. The only other choice was to hide. She ran quietly, her sandals making no sound on the stone floor as she swiftly climbed into a hollow behind a curtain, formally used for candle storage, but now was just another hole in the wall.

She huddled in the back of the hollow, trying not to breathe too loudly so that she might not be heard. "Beautiful, isn't it? The Eye is most gorgeous in the mornings, wouldn't you say?" the first voice said. She recognized it's high, airy tone. It was Drakid. He was one of those who didn't want to leave earth and become a protector. But eventually, he had grown used to the idea, although he was very cold and shut up in an invisible barrier.

"And soon it will be our time to shine! We'll steal the Eye and make it ours!" A bigger voice boomed quietly. This, she guessed, would have to be Drakid's brother, Fealios. He had brains (although he hardly ever used them) and brawns, and was the older sibling, but for some reason he always followed his brother around like a little dog.

"Down, boy, don't be so loud. This place isn't sound-proofed, you know," a third voice spoke. It was female this time, a simple bored tone, not high, not low. "Drakid, do you have your minions ready for the takeover?"

"Yes, Lillio, I do. Who would have thought that those silly tongue pressers were going to be used to make evil beings!"

"And together, we'll rule that pathetic planet, right, brother? Attacking at noon." There was a long pause, and the shivering sound of a sword leaving its sheath.

"Actually, change of plans." There was a slight breeze, and the flames flickered as Drakid rushed forward and struck his two companions with the blade. Neither screamed. They didn't have time to before their former ally slit their throats.

Matri was shaking. She heard Drakid pick up the two bodies, and walk that way. She was scared, and was shaking. He stopped right near the hole where she was hiding, and reached out. Her breath caught. But the curtain didn't open. It was the hollow next to her that was opened. He stashed the bodies, cleaned everything up with a quick cleaning spell, and left.

The brunette sat there for at least a half hour longer, making sure that he wasn't hiding around the corner, waiting for her. When she finally thought it was safe, she climbed out from the hole, and ran out of the temple into the daylight. "Where were you?" a man asked her as she came into the open. "You're been gone for nearly an hour. It's already 11:00 AM!"

"I-I just fell asleep in the temple, that's all," she answered him. No one would believe that someone would attack them and try to steal the Eye! No matter how influential she was. "I must do it alone." Marti walked quickly back to the building where she lived. The only way she could think to defeat him was the magic that she had acquired from spending so much time around the Eye. It gave off little radiations of its power, and it collected in the things that were around it. That was why the air and the buildings, and everything seemed to have a personality of its very own. And Matri was almost always around the Eye, whenever she could, she was around it. So, she had collected a vast amount of power, more vast than any other live being up in the city.

For a half hour, she went through her living quarters, thinking of a plan of action. Thinking of ways to defeat the creatures that Drakid had created using his gathered share of power. It didn't make sense how he could defeat the number of protectors living up there. It was…impossible. …or was it?

Matri bent over to pick up a pile of papers that she had accidentally knocked over. As she picked up a large piece of cardboard, she noticed a half sheet of paper with '**ATTENTION**' marked on the very top. "Oh, shoot!" she said, reading it over. "I was supposed to get my medical exam last week, but I never did!!" In other piles, there were several more notes like that, most saying '**OVERDUE CHECKUP**' at the top. "This is what I get for not reading my notes." Matri hit herself over the head. How stupid!

There was a scream from outside. Matri rushed to the window, and looked out. The newcomer, and many others, were on the street, cowering, in front of…themselves? But…how? It didn't matter. Watching them, though, the attackers only went after those who looked like them. Taking a chance, Matri took the lucky pendant which someone close to her had given her, and ran straight through the city, to the temple, the inner sanctum. "Eye," she whispered to it, "I will never let him take you. Even if it costs me my life." Matri turned around, and marched out of the sanctum to the hallway. There were footsteps, and soon, Drakid emerged out of the darkness.

"What are _you_ doing here," he sneered. "Everyone should be dead by now. But how did you not die? Were you not attacked by your clone?"

"What clone?" she asked blankly. Anger seemed to grow in his face.

"_What clone_?!?!?!?!?! The clone I made from the tongue presser you used during your medical exam!!!!!" Matri blinked twice, and started to laugh nervously. "What's so funny?!?!?!?!?!" The brunette started to burst out laughing, tears coming to here eyes.

"I never _took_ the exam!" That made Drakid even angrier. He knew he was nowhere near as powerful as she. But, he did know that she could never take another's life.

"So, what are you going to do to me? Scratch me with you fingernails? You could never kill me. You're too weak! But, I can kill you in a flash, and take the Eye for myself."

"What? You're planning on killing me the same way you killed Lillio and Fealios?" He froze as he hear the names of his late comrades. "Kill me with your hidden sword, just like you killed them? I don't think so. I've taken away your element of surprise…and now, I'll take away the prize as well." She spread her arms wide, and from her body, an aura of pure white spread, creating a barrier, which pushed the two beings out. The barrier enveloped the entire temple, shielding it.

"You bitch!" Drakid shouted. "Look what you've done!!!"

"No. Look what I'm going to do." She spread her arms again, this time producing a violet aura, which made another barrier and pushed them out. The clones turned to dust on impact with the barrier, which situated itself on the edges of the city. And the two beings which were alive, were pushed off the city, and fell.

End Flashback

Everyone was in awed silence. "Any questions?" Matri asked.

"If you fell off the city to your doom," Yaku (Yami Bakura) said, "then how are you alive now?" His icy eyes were fixed on her piercing ones.

"A mix of my lucky pendant and the Eye, I guess. My pendant had power of its own from being around the Eye so much, and the Eye gave me a gift for helping it. It made me a deity. I was badly injured when I fell, yes, but I didn't die. And then my pendant…. It hooked onto a rock when I came close to the earth, trying to ease the fall. This worked a little, but I wish that it had not decided to do that. For, the chain broke, and I lost the pendant. It meant a lot to me, for it was a gift from the man I was to marry. But, when he was 19 and I was 14, he went off to war, and came home in a box. I never loved another like I loved him."

Another silence followed, soaking up the stories which Matri had bestowed upon their brains. Ktara spoke up after a minute or two. "So, what mistake did I make?" she whispered.

"You were sent on a fool's quest, I'm afraid. I'm sorry I was so mad before, but…. Anyhow, the Eye can't be destroyed. And when you crushed it, it only destroyed the physical form, not the power within. So, the power needed a place to stay, and decided to use you, partially, I assume, because we are related. I don't know the other reasons. But Ktara, you now house the greatest power of the universe. People will want to come after it. And it will be hard to control. But, I am confident that you, along with your friends, will be able to master it. So, take care. I am off. This will not be easy. Stay close to your friends, and I'm sure that you will succeed. Goodbye." Matri turned and walked away through the wall.

Yugi walked over to Ktara and put his arm around his shoulders, and Yami did the same to Yata, who put her hand on Ktara's shoulder. Yaku (Yami Bakura) and Yaro (Yami Malik), Malik, Bakura, and Nano came to their sides. "We're here for you."

"If you ever need us, just say so, and we'll rush to you immediately."

"Don't hesitate to call, whether it be a major crisis, or you just need to talk."

"If there's anything you need us to do, just say so, and we'll do it."

"No matter what, we'll always be your friend."

"We'll stick by you, and never leave you in the dark."

"We'll never let anyone take you hostage again, and I'll never loosed faith in you."

"Light, I'll always be your Darkness, and I'll always help you., no matter what." Tears slipped down Ktara's cheeks as she listened to the promises of friendship. She wouldn't have to go thru the trial alone. And even in the darkest of nights, she would always have her friends with her.

****

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN AND OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

fairysphinx: looks around at everyone Whelp, that's the end. Of course, there might be a prologue, and if people can convince me, I might make a sequel to the sequel. But, I don't think that that's likely. This story has been a great journey, and it wouldn't have been as successful or as wonderful without all of you there to support me and it. Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!! Bye bye…for now.

-fairysphinx


End file.
